Highschool DxD: Vanishing Dragon of Victory
by Dark Mare Dragon
Summary: Un simple desvio puede acelerar el destino de algunos. Un sencillo encuentro puede llevar el del mundo a un camino completamente distinto. El que recorre el camino de las batallas y persigue la victoria... ¿Que pasaría si uno de esos encuentros ocurriera?
1. Escape y encuentro con el Victorioso

**Highschool DxD: Vanishing Dragon of Victory**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece, así como tampoco el personaje de Type-Moon y de Campione a los que se hace mención o aparecen en este capítulo.**

 **Este fanfic empieza mucho antes que el volumen 1 de Highschool DxD, también ocurre antes de los eventos en SLASH-DOG. Es básicamente un fanfic de Vali Lucifer como el protagonista. Va a tener muchos cambios al Canon (ya en el primer capítulo hay algo que lo cambia), así que tal. Se va a concentrar mucho más en Vali, Azazel, los miembros del equipo de Vali y así. Van a aparecer personajes de otras series siendo que prefiero no llenar los espacios con OCs.**

 **Espero que les guste, y por favor dejen review que eso me ayuda a mejorar.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1: Escape y encuentro con "el Victorioso"_**

 _"_ _Si tienes miedo de él, intimídalo. Acósalo hasta que te tenga tanto miedo que cuando te vea tiemble y nunca te contradiga_ ~ _"_

Aquellas palabras eran el recuerdo más antiguo que el niño tenía, acompañadas de la cara desagradable de su abuelo pronunciándolas. Por un momento sintió picazón en la cicatriz más reciente de su espalda… Un largo corte diagonal, producto de uno de los "acosos" de su padre.

Un milagro, un niño amado por el destino, una existencia ridícula y absurda…

Esas serian las mejores formas de llamar lo que Vali Lucifer era. Un hibrido, el resultado del amor entre una humana y un demonio. Un descendiente del Rey Demonio Original, Lucifer y de Lilith, la madre de los demonios. Debido a su madre humana, el no era un demonio puro, pero por esto mismo, por ser un hibrido su potencial era mayor al de cualquier demonio completo.

Su cuerpo tenía un nivel impresionante de poder demoniaco al descender de Lucifer, que aun siendo pequeño rivalizaba con el de cualquier demonio de Alta Clase, por lo que al crecer superaría a estos. No solo eso, su mente era la de un prodigio, podía aprender magia solo con leer las bases u observar a otros realizándola. Como tal, con todo ese talento cualquier demonio que lo engendrara podría ignorar su estado como hibrido… Si solo fuera eso.

Por parte de su madre, al nacer parte humano, obtuvo algo que ningún demonio podría obtener, un Sacred Gear… No, más que eso.

 _[Divine Dividing]_ , una de las trece Longinus, las Alas de luz del Dragón Emperador Blanco.

...Pero nacer con tanto en ocasiones no es bueno. Un poder demoniaco demencial, un prodigio y encima de todo un Hakuryuukou… Eso le trajo el miedo y el odio de su padre, y este simplemente siguió el consejo de su propio progenitor.

Hizo de la vida del pequeño un infierno.

Lo torturo físicamente, causándole algunas cicatrices que no desaparecerían. Verbalmente tampoco lo dejaba en paz, diciéndole cosas que ningún padre debería decirle a su hijo.

Cuando no lo torturaba, le colocaba grilletes potenciados por magia y apenas lo alimentaba con lo estrictamente necesario. Hubo una vez que incluso encadeno sus muñecas al techo de una cueva y lo dejo colgado mientras la marea subía.

Todo con la intención de que Vali le temiera, que gritara de dolor y le suplicara… Pero para rabia de su padre esto nunca ocurrió.

Al principio gritaba, pero nunca lo vio con miedo ni le suplico… Y con el tiempo, los gritos cesaron, y el pequeño niño solo lo veía con odio, provocando un círculo vicioso que se repetía.

Así paso los primeros cinco años de su vida Vali Lucifer y a esa edad no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No entendía a que se referían cuando lo llamaban Hakuryuukou, ni tampoco porque le hacía eso su "padre", aunque él no lo consideraba como tal. Lo único que entendía era que los odiaba, a su padre y a su abuelo.

Más allá de ese odio, este niño no tenía nada más. Estaba roto, vacio. Había soportado todo ese dolor y sufrimiento apartando cualquier otra emoción que le quedara para poder vivir… Pero al hacerlo, solo se movía por el odio, una existencia triste y que ningún niño debería tener.

…Hasta que al final había logrado huir. Escapar había resultado fácil, los grilletes que su padre usualmente le colocaba habían sido fortalecidos de manera precaria, de forma que ningún niño normal podría deshacerla. Pero Vali conocía un poco de magia. Había aprendido al leer un libro sin que su padre lo supiera y al ver a este mismo realizándola en ocasiones, pero solo con eso ya era capaz de destruir los cálculos burdos de los que estaba compuesto el hechizo en los grilletes.

Cuando lo hizo, simplemente escapo sin mirar atrás, asegurándose de que su padre estuviera dormido y no se diera cuenta de su escape. Había deseado matarlo en ese momento pero sabía que si lo intentaba, fallaría. Aun cuando su progenitor no fuera tan fuerte como su abuelo, no era débil y se despertaría si lo intentaba.

Su única opción fue escapar con las pocas cosas que tenia.

* * *

Había pasado una semana vagando desde aquello. Desde que tenía memoria había vivido en el mundo humano, mayormente encerrado en la casa pero aun así en el mundo humano. Según su padre era porque "un _falso demonio_ había tomado el _ancestral apellido_ de su familia", aunque a Vali eso le importaba nada. En ese momento solo pensaba en que haría, su único deseo era mantenerse vivo…

No, no es algo tan bueno como para llamarse deseo. Él, como un ser vivo, simplemente obedece a sus instintos. Vali Lucifer, a pesar todos los dones con los que nació, no tenía ningún motivo para desear estar vivo. Pero de la misma manera que no tenia motivo para vivir, tampoco lo tenía para morir. Roto y sin esperanza, solo se movía por instinto, en ese momento más animal que humano, en ese extraño bosque.

…En otras realidades o mundos paralelos, el continuaría viviendo de esta manera hasta que Azazel lo encontrara horas después del suceso contado, por eso cualquiera que tuviera la habilidad de ver estos incontables mundos (cierto mago súper vampiro y ultra Troll, entre los posibles) seguramente pensarían que nada cambiaría… Pero estos mismos deberían saber que siempre hay algo diferente.

En algunos casos, Ddraig y Albion cambian de portadores, por lo que Vali nacería como el Sekiryuutei. En algunos otros sería un demonio completo, volviéndose obsesionado por su linaje como los otros descendientes de Satanes. Incluso había un mundo, completamente gracioso según Zelretch, donde Vali resultaba naciendo mujer…

Si, había realidades completamente locas y eso solo hablando en las que el cambio le ocurría al descendiente de Lucifer, ni hablar de los otros incontables universos. Por eso mismo nadie que conociera sobre esto debería sorprenderse si en lugar de un Angel Caido apareciera otro ser.

…

 _-Valla, uno no esperaba que el hijo del demonio con el que se encontrara fuera nada más que un infante…_

Una hermosa voz masculina, resonante como furiosos vientos, se dejo escuchar y el pequeño niño solo pudo levantar la cabeza para presenciar como repentinamente el cielo se hallaba cubierto de nubes y un pequeño tornado se había formado a unos metros de él, justo encima de la rama de un árbol. Era un viento cálido y, a pesar de su forma de tornado, no se sentía hostil… Aunque Vali tuvo que apartar la mirada por un momento por este.

Cuanto el tornado amaino, una figura quedo en su lugar, flotando unos instantes antes de que sus pies se apoyaran sobre la rama. Fue en ese momento que el descendiente de Lucifer pudo ver a quien le hablara. De cabellos azul oscuro, ojos verdes cual jade, un joven de no más de 15 años, vestido con ropas que uno vería en un desierto más que a mitad de un bosque. Tenía un pequeño tatuaje en su frente y, aunque había cierto aire andrógino en él, Vali podía decir que era varón.

Por un momento el cuerpo del pequeño en tierra se tenso, porque aunque el joven en el árbol no tenía una apariencia amenazante, este emitía un aura de tal poder que el chico solo podía compararla con la de su abuelo. Pero no sentía energía demoniaca proviniendo del peli azul, sino más bien…

 _-¿Oh? ¿Acaso la presencia divina de uno te sorprendió, pequeño hijo del demonio?_

Los ojos del peli plata se abrieron, así que eso era… Una deidad. Abrió la boca…

- _¿Q-quien eres? ¿Qué quieres?-_ la voz de Vali sonó rasposa, al no hablar en una semana entera. Por un momento, el dios lo vio extrañado, antes de largarse a reír a todo lo alto, saltando del árbol, con el viento suavizando su caída.

- _¿Quién soy? Uno solo responderá a esa pregunta cuando el hijo del demonio se presente primero, luego este dios le concederá el privilegio de saber el nombre de uno…_

Por un momento el chico lo miro con duda pero…

 _-Vali, Vali Lucifer…-_ dijo sin cuidado alguno su apellido, demasiado atontado por el aura que desprendía el dios frente a él como para recordar que no debía llamar la atención.

El dios lo observo sin emoción alguna por unos segundos, antes de hacer una sonrisa un tanto… retorcida, feroz. La sonrisa de un depredador.

 _-¿Oh? Así que Lucifer… ¡Jajajaja, sí, eso explica que semejante poder demoniaco que atrajo a este servidor de Mithra sea de un niño! Ah, que dicha… Como uno prometió, descendiente de Lucifer, te recompensare con mi nombre. ¡Uno es el Dios persa de la Victoria, Verethragna!_

El aura que emitía el dios aumento en un instante, explotando a su alrededor de color dorado. Una espada persa del mismo color de **[Guerrero]** se formo en su mano derecha, su cuerpo se vio rodeado nuevamente de aquel tornado, la **[Tormenta]** , mientras que a su alrededor aparecían distintas figuras: un **[Toro]** , un **[Caballo Blanco]** , un **[Camello]** , un **[Jabalí]** , un **[Ave Rapaz]** , un **[Carnero]** y una **[Cabra]**. Todo alrededor del **[Joven]**. Las diez encarnaciones del Dios Persa de la Victoria.

 _-¿Y qué quiere Verethragna aquí, descendiente de Lucifer? ¡Pues simplemente no pudo resistir la tentación de destruir a un demonio!_

En ese momento, cuando la espada dorada del dios apunto a Vali, este por fin pudo procesar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y la situación lo golpeo como un balde de agua fría.

Frente a él, un dios todo poderoso, capaz de adoptar diez formas distintas según se requiriera, quería acabar con su existencia únicamente por ser mitad demonio, sin importarle la edad de este. De hecho únicamente no lo había hecho ya porque parecía que esperaba que las diez encarnaciones volvieran a ser una… eso o esperaba una muestra de temor o suplica por su vida de parte de Vali (cosa que no iba a ocurrir, si no le rogo a su propio padre no lo haría con un dios, por mucho que este realmente lo mataba). Buen momento para que Vali recuperara una motivación y no siguiera simplemente su instinto de vivir _–sarcasmo–._

Por otro lado, el pequeño enumero que es lo que tenia de su parte: El cuerpo no desarrollado de un niño de cinco años, una energía demoniaca impresionante heredada de su bisabuelo pero que todavía no sabía dominar del todo, según su padre y abuelo también un Sacred Gear que él todavía no había despertado y… ah, también un poco de magia, pero incluso aquello era inútil. Ninguna magia base podría siquiera dañar al Dios.

Cualquier ser normal sentiría miedo, temblarían ante aquel despliegue de poder encarnado en forma humana y ninguna chance de victoria. Temblarían, correrían, rogarían o simplemente se rendirían, sin esperanza alguna. Pero él no era normal, incluso enfrentándose a la muerte Vali Lucifer era una existencia ridícula.

Y un ejemplo de esto es que una perturbadora sonrisa se pintaba en su cara, y sus ojos reflejaban una emoción y ansiedad extraña. El rostro que ningún niño debería tener. El deseo de combatir contra aquel ser más poderoso que él lo embargo, cuando otros sentirían miedo.

No importaba si tenía cinco años, él había nacido para el combate, una representación misma del concepto de Maniático de las Batallas. Un completo idiota que en vez de tratar de escapar, se enfrentaría a un Dios sin dudar y sin pensar en las consecuencias. Muchos lo llamarían loco pero no le importaba. Esa era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso, la primera vez que se sentía vivo desde que hubiera desechado todo.

Su existencia tenia significado al fin… Luchar.

A pesar de su edad, podía comprender perfectamente que era un camino de autodestrucción, pero no le importaba. El, que había sufrido los abusos de su padre desde que había nacido, nunca había sentido que hubiera un propósito para vivir, mas con las palabras que le dirigía a diario su progenitor… Por ello, si a través de la lucha podía sentirse de esa manera (emocionado, ansioso y con profundo deseo) no le importaba nada más.

Poner su vida en riesgo para sentirse vivo… que ironía.

Y fueron aquellos poderosos sentimientos los que permitieron que un milagro despertase dentro del cuerpo del pequeño descendiente de Satan. Unas alas blancas de dragón se materializaron en su espalda, con energía azulada siendo liberada de estas, y una fuerte voz se dejó escuchar en el lugar.

 **[¡Divine Dividing!]**

El aura de poder que emitían las alas blancas era indescriptible y Vali sentía como su energía se veía renovada. El Sacred Gear que su padre tanto había temido ahora despertaba, a la tierna edad de cinco años.

"Eso debe ser un record…" pensó el pequeño. Pero desvió eso por el momento, podía sentir la hostilidad que aquel artefacto divino le profesaba al aparente joven de cabellos azulados que se encontraba frente a él. Después de todo, entre los Sacred Gear había trece únicos que tenían el poder suficiente para matar a los dioses, Longinus, y la Divine Dividing era uno de ellos.

 _-Oho, no esperaba esto, descendiente de Lucifer… Uno no habría creído que también fueras el portador de Albion-_ murmuro Verethragna con interés, sin preocuparse por el arma Longinus. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del joven rostro del dios. Una sonrisa arrogante e igual de perturbadora que la que tenía el chico frente a él… Tal vez de ser otras las circunstancias, podrían haber sido amigos, pero eso no estaba en los planes del destino _-Ahora estoy más interesado en ver hasta donde es capaz tu poder de llegar… Un demonio que es también el portador de uno de los avariciosos y poderosos Dragones Celestiales, ¡aun siendo un niño es un enemigo suficientemente interesante para este dios de la victoria!_

Las diez encarnaciones volvían a ser una, el poder del dios estaba completo y ya se había cansado de esperar. Y con aquellas últimas palabras empezó una masacre que superaba cualquier abuso infantil…

* * *

 _-Ahg…-_ la sangre escurría de la boca de Vali Lucifer, siendo el segundo vomito de sangre consecutivo tras un golpe en el estomago producido por el dios de la victoria.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente destrozado, su brazo derecho estaba roto de una manera que quien lo viera a cualquiera le parecería desagradable. El campo de batalla entero parecía a medio pintar de color rojo, con la tierra absorbiendo aquel líquido vital infantil. Su brazo izquierdo estaba lleno de cortes, no profundos pero que emitían humo, como si se estuvieran quemando…

Como un dios solar y un defensor de la luz, la espada de Verethragna en los demonios tenía un efecto similar a las lanzas de luz de los Ángeles y Caídos.

Así mismo un montón de moretones cubrían el pecho del pequeño. El dios evaluaba todos los daños que había causado a su víctima sin emoción alguna, sosteniendo a este desde su cabello. Debía admitir que era de aplaudir que el chico siguiera consciente, probablemente debido a que era de noche y los demonios veían su poder aumentado a esas horas, pero eso solo significaba que Vali sentiría todo el daño que Verethragna le provocaba. Por un momento el dios suspiro.

 _-Uno se ha pasado, aun siendo un descendiente de Lucifer, no es más que un niño…_

La pelea, si es que así se lo podía llamar, había durado… entre tres y cinco minutos. Y ese era el resultado.

Aun siendo una existencia ridícula, un ente creado para la batalla, un descendiente de Lucifer, el Hakuryuukou o lo que sea, en este momento no era más que un niño, era imposible que presentara un poco de batalla contra un ser que tenia de su lado poder divino mas allá de la compresión y la experiencia de múltiples batallas. Porque así era, Verethragna era un dios que se la pasaba luchando contra otros, un ser que nunca había sido derrotado… _el Invencible Señor de la Guerra._

La diferencia de poder era como el cielo y la tierra… y aun así la sonrisa en el rostro de Vali no desaparecía. No, no es que disfrutara ser golpeado, eso sería puro masoquismo, simplemente que aun al borde de la muerte como se hallaba ahora, aquella emoción no desaparecía.

Incluso el dios debía admitir que el chico le estaba causando escalofríos. Soltó el cabello de Vali, haciendo que callera contra un árbol al no tener suficiente energía para mantenerse siquiera parado. Levanto la espada cubierta de sangre apuntando hacia el niño.

 _-Verethragna te dará una muerte rápida, descendiente de Lucifer, y recordara que fuiste un intrépido demonio que me enfrento a pesar de tu joven edad-_ no había emoción en la voz del dios, ni dicha alguna. Parecía más bien que estaba haciendo algo para sacárselo de encima. Al final no había sentido nada por aquel enfrentamiento.

Pero sus palabras no importaban, puesto que aunque parecía consciente, la consciencia de Vali se había visto trasportada a lo profundo de su mente, donde el tiempo no existía…

* * *

Lo que presencio al abrir los ojos fue… profunda oscuridad. Sus heridas no dolían, pero el cuerpo no le respondía.

Se sentía flotando en aquel extraño lugar pero también se daba cuenta que entra aquella negrura algo se movía. Una intensa voz se dejo escuchar, como si quisiera confirmar la suposición de Vali.

 **[Parece que te dieron una paliza, ¿eh, pequeño?]**

 _-Parece que si…-_ respondió, sin preocuparse por la identidad de su hablante.

 **[¿No vas a preguntar quién soy? Muchas veces lo han hecho]**

- _No se me ocurrió, supuse que eras la muerte y no me dio por seguir indagando…-_ otra vez una voz monótona, no le importaba estar hablando con lo que creía era la muerte y lo que ello implicaba.

 **[¿Oh? ¿Y por qué crees estar muerto?]** No lo podía explicar, pero Vali sentía que en aquella voz profunda había un dejo de risa.

 _-Considerando lo que me paso antes de aparecer aquí y el hecho de que todas mis heridas en este lugar desaparecieron. Simplemente no tenía razones para no creerme muerto… Ah, yo quería volverme más fuerte y enfrentar a ese tipo, era muy divertido-_ su voz estaba cargada de decepción.

 **[Que pienses de esa manera es lógico pero… Mmm, que raro, es la primera vez que te escucho hablando de algo que te parece divertido]**

 _-¿…Quien eres?_

 **[¿Qué? ¿Ya no crees que sea la muerte?]**

- _No, suena como si me conocieras._

 **[…Inteligente. Pues claro que te conozco, chico… después de todo habito dentro de ti]**

Vali por fin pudo ver algo más aparte de la eterna oscuridad. Empezó como una luz de puro color blanco, hasta que empezó a tomar forma. De ojos azules enormes, una hilera de filosos colmillos de su quijada, dos cuernos de dorado color saliendo de los costados de su cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto enteramente por escamas de un blanco tan puro que uno debía cubrirse los ojos por la luz que emitían. Iba en cuatro patas, y tanto las delanteras como las traseras parecían solo con mirarlas disponer de una fuerza hercúlea. Sus garras parecía que podían cortar cualquier cosa. Para finalizar con el imponente y gigantesco ser, sus alas de un blanco color como el resto de su cuerpo se extendían a los lados, logrando que la anchura de la criatura con estas extendidas fuera mayor a la longitud de su cuerpo. Era una criatura magnifica, una representación del poder…

- _Un dragón…-_ murmuro Vali completamente shockeado.

 **[Así es… mi nombre es Albion, el** ** _Vanishing_** ** _Dragon_** **, uno de los dos Dragones Celestiales. El que habita en las Alas de Luz que convocaste contra aquel dios Persa]**

- _Albion, el Vanishing Dragon… El Hakuryuukou._

 **[Oh, así que conoces ese nombre… Es sorprendente, nunca he logrado contactar con ninguno de mis portadores tan rápido]**

Vali no sabía si tomar eso como un halago, ya que para él estaba a un pie de la tumba y eso no le serviría de nada.

 **[…Tranquilo, compañero]**

 _-¿…Puedes leer mis pensamientos?_

 **[Vivo dentro de ti… dejando de lado eso, ¿Qué deseas? Los Sacred Gear creados por el dios de la Biblia en ocasiones cumplen lo que su usuario quiera, y yo estoy interesado en ver hasta donde llegaras… Así que repito, ¿Cuál es tu deseo, Vali Lucifer?]**

 _-…Deseo poder, poder suficiente para luchar contra ese dios… Quiero vencerlo o al menos, por un instante, darle aunque sea un poco de pelea._

Albion lo observo en silencio, sin creer realmente que ese chico pudiera tener solo cinco años.

 **[Supongo que puedo concederte eso pero, ¿estás seguro? Lo que harás será dejarte llevar por mi poder, estar a su merced y puede que solo dure un momento, incluso puede que pierdas la vida solo por eso y ni siquiera sea el dios de la Victoria quien te mate…]**

 _-…_

 **[¿Estás dispuesto?]**

Por un momento, el rostro de Vali estuvo pensativo, pero al siguiente aquella sonrisa salvaje volvió a aparecer.

- _Sí, no me importa dejarme llevar por tu poder…_

Albion solo pudo suspirar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Vali continúo hablando.

 _-…Y si me permites ser avaricioso, también quiero que_ ▅▅▅▅ ▅▅ ▅▅▅▅▅ _-_ Ante su segunda petición Albion no pudo hacer nada más que abrir los ojos grandemente…

 **[…Si sobrevives, compañero]**

Vali ante esto le dedico una sonrisa, una verdadera, no una de esas salvajes de maniático de las batallas, sino una autentica.

 **[Bien empecemos]**

Unas voces aparte de las de ellos dos se dejaron escuchar, hablando a la vez en un tono de desesperación.

 _Yo, quien está por despertar,_

 _Soy el Dragón Celestial que ha tomado los principios de la supremacía de Dios_

 _…_

* * *

Toda aquella conversación había ocurrido en menos de dos segundos en el mundo real. Verethragna levanto la espada ensangrentada y, cuando estaba por dirigirla hacia el niño, un despliegue de energía lo empujo hacia atrás, obligándolo a defenderse cruzando de brazos.

 _10…_

Frente al dios de la Victoria ya no se hallaba un pequeño niño, sino una criatura de puro blanco color. Llevaba una especie de armadura (aunque también se podía afirmar como si esta formara parte del propio cuerpo del ser) que era como ver un dragón no tan gigantesco. Las alas que antes parecían como parte de una armadura ahora eran alas de Dragón completamente naturales. Pero lo más sorprendente era el poder que se emitía de esa cosa, era comparable al de un dios…

 _9…_

- _Juggernaut… Drive…-_ fue lo único que pudo decir Verethragna con cierta emoción pero también una gota de sudor bajando por su frente.

 _8…_

Vali no podia pensar bien, se sentía obnubilado por todo el poder que emanaba de él, no sentía dolor por tener un brazo roto, ni los moretones ni los cortes. Era como si estuviera completamente sedado.

 _7…_

 _-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡SI, ESTO ES MAS EMOCIONANTE, DESCENDIENTE DE LUCIFER!-_ grito a todo lo alto el dios de la Victoria antes de colocarse en posición de batalla.

 _6…_

Como única respuesta, Vali solo abrió su mandíbula, dejando ver unos colmillos de dragón y rugiendo como un monstruo. Su visión parecía como si tuviera un filtro rojo, todo se veía de esa forma. Estaba completamente descontrolado, llevado por el poder del Dragón Emperador. Las alas se extendieron, preparadas para un impulso en contra del Dios.

 _5…_

Verethragna entendía perfectamente que lo que había ante él era un ser Berserker pero no se preocupaba por ello. En su lugar, uso la encarnación de la tormenta para impulsarse hacia adelante con la espada preparada para cortar a ese "diabólico y maligno demonio dragón". Todo se definiría en segundos.

 _4…_

 _¡Destrucción, Destrucción, Destrucción!_ Eso era lo único que podía pensar Vali Lucifer. Más cuando sus reptiles ojos observaron el movimiento de su objetivo, hizo lo mismo, preparado para desgarrar lo que se cruzara en su camino. Todo acabaría en un instante

 _3…_

El choque entre los dos llego. Con las garras adelantadas, Vali. Con la espada desenvainada, Verethragna.

 _2…_

En ese segundo que chocaron provocaron que 200 metros a la redonda de bosque fuera destruido. Ambos ahora estaban de espaldas al otro, con una extensa nube de polvo levantándose en medio de ellos.

 _1…_

Un sonido de metal rompiéndose y un rugido draconico de dolor. La armadura que cubría el pecho de Vali estaba rota en el pecho, dejando ver un corte de espada que cruzaba de manera diagonal de una punta a otra y que de mucha suerte había pasado a escasos milímetros del corazón.

 _0…_

El resto de la armadura desapareció y Vali recupero el control…

 _-… ¿E-eso… fue… todo… Albion?_

 **[Si, de alguna manera logre que la maldición consumiera tu energía demoniaca en lugar de tu fuerza vital… Si sales vivo de esto ningún año de tu vida se vera reducido]**

- _Ja… eso… es bueno…-_ dijo entrecortado antes de que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco y se desmayase en aquel lugar… En cuanto cayó al piso la sangre salió de cada una de sus heridas, quedando en un charco de rojo color. Apenas había pulso de su corazón. Albion estaba profundamente preocupado, pero no podía hacer nada más que maldecir al Dios de la Biblia por haberlo sellado.

 _-¡Jajajaja!-_ la risa del dios persa se escucho tan alto que era posible que cualquiera a 200 metros a la redonda lo escuchara (si es que realmente quedaba cualquier tipo de ser vivo). Albion solo se quedó en silencio, observando la nube de polvo que se había levantado por aquel brevísimo choque, hasta que la figura de Verethragna se volviera visible, con un gesto similar a una ceja levantada. El persa no estaba ni cerca de ser derrotado, estaba de pie completamente estable. Pero eso no significaba que el Juggernaut Drive hubiera sido en vano.

Sus ropas se hallaban en un estado deplorable, apenas cubriendo el cuerpo del peli azul. La mano del dios apretaba fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada dorada… cuya hoja se hallaba completamente rota y fragmentada en el piso cerca de los pies de su dueño. Cuando el joven volteo su espalda y dejo a la vista su rostro, Albion pudo ver dos cosas: la primera, una sonrisa de felicidad y emoción pura en el rostro del persa y la segunda, lo que realmente llamo la atención del Dragón Emperador Blanco…

Una herida diagonal de cuatro centímetros de largo que recorría la mejilla izquierda del dios, de la cual salía sangre dorada, la sangre de los dioses.

Al final aquel Juggernaut Drive incompleto que duro diez segundos y consumió las vastas cantidades de energía demoniaca de Vali, dejándolo inconsciente y en un estado crítico, fueron suficientes para romper la espada del Dios de la Victoria y dejarle una pequeña herida en su mejilla. Tal vez no fuera un gran logro en una batalla verdadera, pero piénsenlo así, un niño de cinco años en su primera liberación de Sacred Gear logro causar una herida a un poderoso dios como Verethragna.

Y el dios mismo respondía riendo con felicidad.

 _-Jajajaja, que dicha que le trae a Verethragna haber contemplado esto, descendiente de Luc… No, uno no debe llamar a su rival de esa manera, su origen no importa, este pequeño merece que lo llame y reconozca por su nombre… Vali Lucifer._

Ante sus palabras, Albion se dejó escuchar.

 **[No puede oírte, Dios de la Victoria, Vali se ha desmayado]**

 ** _-_** _¿Oh? No esperaba que me respondieras, Dragón Blanco. Pero uno ya suponía que Vali Lucifer estaría fuera de combate después de semejante demostración, debo aplaudir su logro._

 **[¿Y qué harás ahora, Dios de la Victoria? Si planeas matarnos hazlo rápido, no puedo detenerte pero preferiría que este niño no sufriera mucho más de lo que ya ha sufrido…]**

 _-¿Eh? ¿Por qué uno mataría a Vali Lucifer?_

 **[¿Eh?]**

 ** _-_** _Es verdad que Verethragna vino aquí con la intención de asesinar a un oscuro demonio, pero Vali Lucifer ha ganado mi respeto y mi interés, es fuerte a pesar de su joven edad. Por su demostración no tomare su vida, de hecho uno espera que el chico se vuelva más fuerte para combatir con él otra vez, incluso puede que Vali Lucifer sea el oponente que estoy buscando…-_ dijo con verdadera alegría y emoción en su voz el dios. El dragón no dijo nada, ya que el mismo Albion conocía la dicha de desear luchar contra un oponente cuando este fuera más fuerte, muchos de sus poseedores anteriores habían esperado hasta que los portadores de Ddraig se volvieran más fuertes (y lo mismo al revés). Verethragna volvió a abrir la boca pero solo un susurro salió, uno que Albion no logro escuchar- ▅▅▅▅▅▅▅ ▅▅▅▅▅ ▅▅▅ ▅▅▅ ▅▅ ▅▅▅▅▅ ▅▅ ▅▅▅▅▅▅ ▅▅ ▅▅▅▅▅▅▅…

…No, no importaba cuanto Albion tratara, no pudo escuchar las últimas palabras dichas por el Dios.

El de cabellos azules hizo desaparecer su espada, tanto la empuñadura en su mano como los fragmentos de la hoja a sus pies. Tras hacerlo volteo su mano, con su palma apuntando al cuerpo del pequeño de cabellos plateados.

 _-Por todo lo que has hecho hoy, Verethragna prometió que no tomaría tu vida al menos hasta que te vuelvas más fuerte y me busques para la revancha…-_ dijo el dios con voz suave, confiado completamente en que Vali algún día lo iría a buscar por su propia cuenta, lo había visto en los ojos azules del chico, él era similar al dios y buscaría oponentes fuertes hasta el hartazgo. En otras palabras, un lunático de las batallas _\- …por eso uno no puede dejarte en este estado o rompería la promesa…_

Una esfera brillante de color verde se manifestó frente a su palma y Albion pudo darse cuenta perfectamente de que era. Una fuerte magia curativa, producto de una de las múltiples encarnaciones del Dios, el Carnero para ser más exactos. En cuanto la esfera toco el cuerpo de Vali, las heridas que le habían dejado tanto el Dios Persa como el haber entrado en el Juggernaut Drive empezaron a sanar con una velocidad extrema. La peor de todas, aquella herida en su pecho que de suerte no atravesó su corazón, fue la última en cerrarse. Su corazón también había recuperado su pulso… aunque todavía no era completamente seguro.

Albion no podía sino sentirse aliviado, no solo por la curación que había realizado Verethragna, sino también por la gran fuerza de voluntad y resistencia de su portador. Porque no importaba que él fuera el Dragón Celestial que había tomado a la fuerza los principios de la Supremacía, ni que fuera un ente caótico que podía destruir el mundo sin intentarlo cuando combatía a su rival. Aunque esta fuera la primera vez que hablaba con Vali, Albion siempre había velado por él. Conocía lo que había vivido y quería ayudarlo, volverse fuerte junto a él. Ese chico después de todo era su compañero…

 ** _Flashback_**

-… _Y si me permites ser avaricioso, también quiero que seas mi amigo.- Ante su segunda petición Albion no pudo sino abrir los ojos grandemente…_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

… y su amigo. De hecho, estuvo a punto de tragarse su orgullo como Dragón y agradecérselo a aquel dios persa, de no ser porque este ya había desaparecido. Con un gesto parecido a un levantamiento de hombros, Albion se mantuvo en silencio, en espera que Vali se despertara.

Así, tirado desmayado en medio de la nada, con la ropa desgarrada fue como encontró el más poderoso de los ángeles caídos y líder de Grigori, Azazel, a Vali Lucifer. Y la historia se puso en movimiento…

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 ** _Bueno, ahí está, espero les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que publico un fanfic de DxD (tuve varias ideas antes, pero esta fue la primera que logre en concreto terminar de escribir) Por el momento, como verán, es simplemente una historia de cuando Vali escapo de su padre (acerca de la madre, como no tengo información de ella, por el momento supongan que está muerta y que murió poco después de nacer Vali)_**

 ** _Quiero aclarar que el hecho de que Vali haya entrado en Juggernaut Drive es únicamente porque fue necesario y no algo que va a poder usar libremente cuando se le dé la gana, algo como Issei cuando sacrifico su brazo por diez segundos de Balance Breaker contra Riser. Ósea, puede usar el Divine Dividing en su forma normal por el momento, pero eso es todo._**

 ** _El próximo capítulo en un inicio también vamos a tener a un Vali de cinco años, el chico en su primer encuentro con su padre adoptivo y Grigori, pero es probable que a la mitad del segundo capítulo haya un salto temporal y sino en el tercero._**

 ** _También estoy pensando en hacer esto un fanfic de ValixHarem, pero no estoy seguro, si quieren comenten._**

 ** _Dark Mare Dragon_**


	2. Grigori

**Highschool DxD: Vanishing Dragon of Victory**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

 **En el fic aparecerán personajes de otras series que serán utilizados como OCs, pero sus historias se verán ALTERADAS al mundo de DxD, de otra manera este fanfic se volvería multi crossover. Por el momento las únicas series confirmadas de donde sacare al menos un personaje son la saga de Fate de Type-Moon y Campione.**

 **Al final este fanfic será Vali x Harem. Por el momento solo tengo decidido a Kuroka y Le Fay. Pero tengo estas posibilidades:**

 **-Canon: Raynare/Kalawarner (Solo una), Suzaku Himejima, Yasaka, Penemue**

 **-OCs basados de Campione: Athena, Guinevere, Lancelot, Artio, Ashera.**

 **Si alguien tiene alguna otra sugerencia de un personaje canon o algún otro anime puede decirla sin problema.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2: Grigori**_

 _En la profunda oscuridad, una luz brillaba al final_

 _Un dragón blanco se movía con esa luz…_

… _El dragón era la luz_

 _Pero mientras más cerca estaba del dragón_

 _Más escuchaba gritos y canticos de desesperación en la oscuridad_

 _Voces desgarradas que parecían querer arrastrarlo junto a ellos_

" _Yo, quien está por despertar,…_

Cuando abrió los ojos, Vali no pudo sentirse más que confundido. Lo último que recordaba era, mientras caía desmayado por el Juggernaut Drive, el pensamiento de que Verethragna acabaría con su vida. Entonces… ¿porque estaba vivo? O un estado que parecía estar vivo. Tenía la visión todavía borrosa pero definitivamente estaba respirando. ¿La muerte era así? No, su corazón seguía latiendo, y sentía un ligero dolor en el cuerpo. Si supuestamente cuando uno moría solo su alma terminaba en el otro mundo, entonces solo quedaba una opción. Pero si estaba vivo, una mejor pregunta… ¿porque había un techo blanco sobre su cabeza si cuando se hubiera desmayado estaba a mitad del bosque?

Volteo un poco su cabeza. Se hallaba recostado en una cama desconocida, en un lugar desconocido, con vendas cubriendo su cuerpo. Era una habitación blanca, con varias camas en ella. ¿Una enfermería? Al menos era parecido. También sentía un flujo de magia en el aire diferente al que estaba acostumbrado, pero de manera extraña se sentía reconfortante, más limpio para su cuerpo… No sabía explicarlo completamente pero era como si este flujo fuera más compatible con él, al punto que ya tenía casi completamente recuperado la energía que había utilizado. Definitivamente tenía que descubrir donde se encontraba.

 **[¿Despertaste? Ya era hora…]**

En su mente Vali escucho la voz de Albion y libero un suspiro de alivio al oír la voz de su compañero. Se irguió, quedando sentado en la cama y observo si había alguien a su alrededor pero al comprobar que estaba solo, recostó su espalda contra la pared y empezó a hablar con el dragón.

 **[De alguna manera nos salvamos]**

 _-Si… ¿qué paso exactamente Albion? Lo último que recuerdo es desmayarme._

 **[Mmm… el Dios de la Victoria fue… compasivo, supongo. Dijo que te habías ganado su respeto y que esperaba que te volvieras más fuerte para volver a enfrentarlo]**

 _-Mmm, entiendo…-_ dijo Vali e hizo gesto de estar por levantarse, acción que resulto en un dolor punzante en una de sus costillas. Su cuerpo no estaba completamente recuperado pero parecía que eso no le importaba. De hecho también había olvidado su objetivo de saber donde estaban.

 **[…Vali, espero que no estés planeando ir a buscarlo en este momento para pelear con él]**

- _¿Eh? ¿No puedo?_ \- dijo el pequeño con inocencia mezclada con decepción.

Por un momento pareció que al Dragón Celestial le dio un tic en el ojo, y Vali podía asegurar que había escuchado un suspiro. Pronto Albion volvió a hablar, pero esta vez con el tono de un padre que intenta explicarle las cosas a un hijo tratando de no perder la calma.

 **[…Claro que no, ¿no te enseño nada lo que paso?]**

- _Pero estoy seguro que cuando recupere mi poder demoniaco podre volver a usar tu poder y en esta ocasión lograre derrotarlo-_ dijo con seguridad y nuevamente aquella sonrisa feral.

 **[Vali, ese poder únicamente fue una medida temporal, no puedes utilizar tan avanzado el Divine Dividing, ¡apenas lo acabas de despertar! Aun cuando despertarlo es un gran paso, si no aprendes a usarlo apropiadamente será inútil.]**

-…

 **[Además el poder que utilizamos en la batalla pasada por el momento está vetado de tus posibilidades… En este momento, lo único que ocurriría seria una repetición de la primera parte de la batalla.]**

 _-…Entiendo-_ dijo agachando la cabeza, aun algo reticente a aceptar lo que su compañero le decía.

Albion recordó que, por mucho talento que tuviera, Vali solo era un niño… y el dragón blanco no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con estos. Solo pudo volver a suspirar. Tenía que hacer algo para que el niño decidiera quedarse por el momento en este lugar, ya que de otra manera la recuperación del dios persa y los cuidados médicos que le habían suministrado serian inútiles. Y se le había ocurrido la forma perfecta hacerlo.

 **[De hecho, compañero, me parece que este lugar es perfecto para nosotros]**

Vali levanto la cabeza sin entender a que se refería el dragón, cuestionándolo con la mirada.

 **[En este lugar hay un par de seres poderosos. Podrías…]**

 _-¿Seres poderosos?-_ dijo Vali con los ojos en blanco, interrumpiendo a Albion. Esas palabras eran las únicas que el peli plata necesitaba escuchar. Un lugar con personas fuertes significaba batallas para la mente del niño. Y un verdadero dragón disfrutaba la batalla…

Sin dejar oportunidad a que su amigo terminara de hablar o incluso se arrepintiese de haber dicho lo que dijo, el pequeño empezó a reír a todo lo alto y no se detuvo hasta que una nueva presencia en la habitación lo llamo.

 _-¡Yo, chico, al fin te despertaste! ¡Casi pensé que no importaba lo que hiciéramos pasabas a mejor vida!-_ dijo alegre un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro con mechones dorados. Al verlo, el chico se dio cuenta que era uno de los seres poderosos de los que hablo Albion. Su poder no llegaba al de Verethragna… pero algo le decía que tratara de no pelear con él, que no podría ganar y por un momento se sintió confundido, ¿Por qué sus instintos le decían eso?- _¿Cómo te encuentras?_

 **[Ahhh…]** Vali pudo escuchar una especie de suspiro resignado por parte de Albion ante la llegada del adulto **[Este tipo de nuevo…]**

Vali solo levanto una ceja, incitando en silencio a su compañero a que continuara hablando (e ignorando por un momento al otro presente)

 **[Él es Azazel, el líder de los Ángeles Caídos y la persona que nos trajo a este centro de investigación de su grupo. Es un tipo… confiable, supongo, aunque ten cuidado, suele ser un poco… MUY malicioso. Y no estoy seguro que hará si descubre que no solo eres hibrido mitad demonio sino el descendiente de uno de sus enemigos…]**

 _-…Ey, entiendo que a lo mejor resulta más interesante hablar con un dragón legendario sellado que conmigo pero podrías ser más agradecido con la persona que salvo tu vida, bisnieto de Lucifer._

Una sonrisa divertida se pintaba en la boca del ángel caído.

 **[Maldición…]**

- _¿Cómo sabes quién soy? No, espera, ¿Cómo es que sabes que estaba hablando con Albion? No, no, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-_ dijo Vali, bombardeando de preguntas al hombre… el cual simplemente extendió un dedo, tocando la frente del peli plata para frenarlo.

- _Tranquilo chico, las cosas con calma. Primero, yo pregunte primero… ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

 _-…Me duele un poco el cuerpo y tengo un poco de hambre, pero el resto estoy bien, supongo.-_ completamente honesto.

 _-Bien, con eso confirmado… como ya debes saber, mi nombre es Azazel, soy el Gobernador General de los Angeles Caidos, ¿Quién eres tú?_

 _-Pensé que ya sabias quien era…-_ dijo con cierta molestia Vali.

 _-Se que eres el descendiente de Lucifer y el Hakuryuukou, pero no tu nombre, niño…-_ dijo tratando de ser lo más amistoso posible.

- _Vali… ¿Como sabes esas cosas? Eso de mi familia y mi Sacred Gear._

 _-Ves, así se inicia una conversación, Vali-_ dijo riéndose- _Bueno, Grigori, se dedica a la investigación de los Sacred Gear, podrías decir que es mi hobbie. Saber quien es un usuario no es difícil con la tecnología de nuestra organización, por eso cuando detectamos uno, en particular si descubrimos que es un Longinus, tratamos de reunir información del objetivo en cuestión. Así fue como supimos que el bisnieto de Lucifer era a quien buscábamos. Lo del Hakuryuukou, bueno, lo descubrí la noche de tu encuentro con aquel dios persa, la reacción que libero tu Sacred Gear lo delataba… Por cierto, gracias a eso fue que logre encontrarte tan rápido, a lo mejor de no haber ocurrido hubiera tardado horas…_

 _-Entonces así fue… Gracias por los cuidados médicos, no habría podido sobrevivir sin su ayuda-_ dijo Vali doblando la mitad de su cuerpo en una especie de reverencia respetuosa, cosa que sorprendió a Azazel y a Albion- _¿Qué es este lugar? Se siente… extraño._

 _-Un centro de investigación, aunque debido a su tamaño generalmente es usado como hospital. Aun cuando su locación está en el mundo humano, debido al uso constante de magia o poder de Ángel Caído, el lugar se ha adaptado a ser más parecido al mundo infernal, por lo que si sientes algo diferente, es probablemente eso._

Eso explicaba el extraño flujo de magia en el aire, tan diferente al que estaba acostumbrado, que había sentido al despertar. Debido al hecho del nuevo gobierno de los demonios, los descendientes de los antiguos reyes demonios se mantenían escondidos en espera de una oportunidad para recuperar lo que creían que por derecho les correspondía. El padre de Vali había optado por esconderse en el mundo humano donde seria más difícil encontrarlo.

- _¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?_

 _-Mmm, alrededor de dos días…_

 _-Entiendo…-_ dijo y a partir de eso se quedo en silencio, observando a Azazel directamente sin decir palabra por al menos un minuto- _Entonces… ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Si es por información acerca de mi padre y mi abuelo, lamento decirte que no puedo decirte nada útil._

 _-Tranquilo, no fue por eso. Como dije antes Grigori investiga los Sacred Gear, por eso invitamos a los usuarios que encontramos a que se nos unan._

 _-¿Unirse?_

 _-Sí, es sencillo en realidad, a cambio de su cooperación, les brindamos ayuda con sus Sacred Gear, desarrollándolas, entrenando, etc. para que puedan vivir sus vidas de la manera que deseen._

 _-Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad-_ dijo con cierta desconfianza el chico ante lo cual el ángel caído sonrió.

 _-Los demonios son avariciosos que buscan que otros sean sus esclavos por cualquier método, los Ángeles hacen casi lo mismo pero con una cadena invisible llamada fe, los creyentes entregando su lealtad como sirvientes. Nosotros somos los rechazados por dios, Vali. Nos rebelamos y caímos por nuestra libertad. Es obvio que demos libertad a los que pertenecen a nuestro grupo y los ayudemos…-_ dijo riéndose antes de poner una mirada que Vali le pareció un tanto espeluznante- _Además la cooperación que dije sería simplemente que dejaras que pusiera mis manos en ese Divine Dividing tuyo…_

Definitivamente era espeluznante, mas por como hablaba de ponerle las manos encima a su Sacred Gear.

 **[Aléjame de él, Vali… en este instante]** ¡Incluso había logrado que él, hasta ahora, callado dragón hablara!

- _Bueno, ya, dejando las bromas a un lado-_ murmuro Azazel, aunque Vali se preguntaba realmente si era una broma- _La cooperación no se trata únicamente de que nos permitas analizar esas alas tuyas, también encargamos misiones de vez en cuando que vallan de acuerdo a la habilidad del usuario._

 **[…Suena honesto Vali]**

"Lo sé, Albion" respondió mentalmente al dragón.

 _-Lo que dije es verdad, para mí todo miembro en Grigori es un compañero, no un esclavo o un sirviente…_ _Puede ser una buena oportunidad para ti, puede que encuentres una familia, amigos, personas que realmente se preocupen por ti…_

Vali no supo describir la mirada que le lanzaba el mayor. Parecía cierta tristeza, como si viera a través de todo lo que el chico había pasado así que solo pudo asentir confundido. Azazel sonrió, colocando su mano en la cabeza del chico.

 _-Bueno, hasta que te decidas, eres libre de quedarte con nosotros por el momento, no tengo problemas cuidando de ti-_ dijo amistosamente mientras revolvía los cabellos del peli plata- _Por cierto, ¿dijiste que tenias hambre, no? Le pediré a alguien que te traiga un poco de comida-_ murmuro antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

En ese momento Vali quedo solo.

- _Albion…_

 **[¿Mm?]**

 _-Me di cuenta que debo volverme más fuerte._

 **[Oh, y si puedo preguntar, ¿a qué se debe el repentino interés?]**

 _-Cuando me encontré con Verethragna no pensé mucho las cosas, fue simplemente que era la primera vez que me sentí de esta manera, con deseo de luchar… Pero ahora, aun cuando Azazel no era tan fuerte como el dios, mi instinto me dijo que no era alguien a quien pudiera derrotar…_

 **[¿Oh?]**

 _-Por eso Albion, me parece que lo mejor sería quedarnos en Grigori y entrenar, dijiste que debía volverme más fuerte, ¿qué mejor que un experto tanto en poder demoniaco como Sacred Gear? ¿Qué opinas?_

El dragón quería quejarse, decir que esa era su intención en un inicio y que Vali no lo había escuchado pero solo rodo los ojos y al menos se alegro de que por el momento su compañero se encontraría a salvo,

 **[…Me parece perfecto]**

- _¿Verdad?_

Albion rogaba porque aquello que había dicho el Gobernador General fuera verdad y Vali encontrara personas importantes para el…

* * *

Cuando Azazel salió de la habitación se quedo unos momentos parado en la puerta, escuchando la decisión de Vali de quedarse en Grigori para volverse fuerte. Cuando lo hizo solo pudo sonreír, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Le había dicho que podía quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera mientras pensaba la propuesta, pero no estaba seguro que el resto de los lideres, principalmente Kokabiel, aceptaran tener de huésped a un híbrido de demonio del cual ni siquiera sabían si se les iba a unir. Pero al final todo parecía que iba a salir bien. No importaba que fuera retratado como un villano en la biblia, o un maniático de los Sacred Gear, Azazel era alguien que prefería la paz y no el sufrimiento… y ese chico estaba tan roto que volvió a maldecir a dios por permitir algo así, aun cuando sabía que era inútil.

Le había mentido a Vali cuando le había dicho que no conocía su nombre y todo eso. Cuando sus subordinados le habían enviado la información de que habían detectado a un usuario de un Longinus no identificado hace unos días, también le habían enviado todo lo que habían podido encontrar acerca del chico; su nombre, edad, padres, incluso el tipo de sangre (nunca subestimen la red de información de Grigori). El problema es que sabía un poco lo que había pasado en su vida y no le había gustado nada.

Sabía acerca de las torturas físicas y verbales por las que había tenido que pasar y quien había sido el principal instigador. Realmente Rizevim estaba completamente loco y retorcido, ¿a quién se le ocurría decirle a su hijo que intimidara y acosara a su nieto? Bueno, también tenía que preguntarse quién estaba tan mal para hacerle caso, pero supuso que a quien el padre de Vali le tenía más miedo no era su hijo sino su padre. Pero bueno, eso solo había confirmado sus sospechas acerca de que Rizevim Livan Lucifer todavía seguía en el mundo de los vivos y eso era una bomba de tiempo, ya que en el momento que ese tipo encontrara algo que hacer rompería el silencio que había mantenido todo este tiempo y el ángel caído no estaba seguro como demonios iban a lidiar con eso si ocurría…

Lo peor es que únicamente habían logrado obtener esa información gracias a que Vali había escapado y habían logrado localizarlo como el usuario del Divine Dividing, de otra manera no se quería ni imaginar que hubiera pasado en caso de que el chico no lo hubiera hecho y su tortura hubiera continuado (un miniRizevim le venía a la mente y lo hacía temblar). Aunque lo que Azazel definitivamente no esperaba es que el dios maniático de las batallas lo encontrara antes. De alguna manera había logrado salir vivo de su encuentro con "el Victorioso", aunque el lugar donde luchaban no tanto. Si tenía tiempo se lo preguntaría en un futuro. Por un momento el ángel caído se rasco la nuca, esperando que ese chico estuviera bien bajo su cuidado. Retomo su camino a informarles al resto que, de manera no oficial todavía, el Hakuryuukou se había unido a sus filas (y de paso conseguirle la comida que le prometió al mismo).

 **Cuatro meses después…**

 _-Ese chico es… un monstruo no importa lo que digas-_ dijo con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente un hombre musculoso, piel tostada, cabello oscuro y barba. Baraqiel, el antiguo Rayo de Dios y tercero al mando de Grigori.

 _-Jajaja, supongo que eso es lo que se esperaba-_ dijo de manera confiada Azazel, aunque no podía negar que a él también estaba asombrado del espectaculo frente a él.

Vali estaba combatiendo con un Ángel Caído de nivel medio. A petición del pequeño, en este combate su oponente estaba usando una verdadera lanza de luz, algo que era mortal para un demonio e incluso un mitad demonio sufriría heridas graves. Pero el descendiente de Lucifer no parecía preocupado, solo tenía la sonrisa feral que Azazel había visto tantas veces en esos cuatro meses. De hecho le había dicho a su oponente que fuera contra él como si quisiera matarlo. Ese chico daba miedo, de veras.

En lo que estaban viendo cada vez, cada vez que el Caído realizaba un ataque, Vali esperaba hasta que el golpe estuviera a una escasa distancia y usaba la menor cantidad de movimientos posibles, esquivando a último momento. No desperdiciaba ningún movimiento, simplemente esperaba hasta último momento, cuando las acciones de su enemigo no podían ser cambiadas y aplicaba la acción correcta. Esto podía escucharse fácil pero el más mínimo error, duda o miedo podían hacer que todo se fuera al diablo. Pero el chico no tenía nada de esto, solo sonreía como un condenado. Aun así tampoco atacaba.

La lanza por un momento pasó a utilizarse como si de una espada se tratara y su objetivo era rebanar la cabeza del chico, pero este sin problema se agacho. Azazel se podía dar cuenta, Vali usaba la mínima energía posible, mientras se aseguraba de que el oponente gastara la suya. Era verdad que podía contraatacar, pero parecía que el chico intentaba usar por el momento un método de desgaste, en espera de una oportunidad para acabar con el otro de un solo instante, casi como si se hubiera retado a sí mismo a hacerlo de aquella manera.

…El ángel caído uso su lanza con velocidad apuntando al pecho del chico, sabiendo que este ataque seria esquivado simplemente moviéndose a un costado, pero previendo esto su objetivo era cambiar de dirección en el momento dado y golpear aunque fuera un brazo de Vali… Pero al final nada salió como lo planeo, antes de que pudiera cambiar de dirección Vali hizo un movimiento ofensivo por primera vez, esquivando el ataque pero extendiendo su mano y atrapando con esta el brazo estirado que sostenía el arma de su contrincante. Shockeado como estaba no pudo evitar lo que sucedió a continuación.

 **[Divide]**

Las alas de luz se habían materializado y una voz profunda salió de ellas. Al instante el ángel pudo sentir como su fuerza era reducida a la mitad y la de su oponente aumentaba en la misma proporción perdida. Con este poder aumentado, Vali lanzo a su rival a distancia, chocando contra la pared de la sala de entrenamiento.

Mientras se levantaba pudo escuchar el aire siendo rasgado por algo moviéndose a velocidad y sintió como al lado de su oreja una especie de proyectil pasaba y chocaba contra la pared. Cuando se volteo pudo ver marcas de quemaduras del misil de energía demoniaca que había lanzado Vali y sintió pavor. Un poco mas de puntería, o mejor dicho menos, y su cabeza hubiera recibido aquel golpe… estuvo a punto de morir.

Sin levantarse del suelo, observo al pequeño peli plata quien estaba con la mano extendida todavía, como si en cualquier momento fuera a liberar otro ataque.

 _-Me rindo…-_ pronuncio el Angel, ante lo cual Vali bajo la mano y lo ayudo a levantarse sin decir palabra.

Todo esto estaba siendo observado por Azazel y Baraqiel que estaban sin habla ante el progreso del chico. En esos meses había aprendido combate cuerpo a cuerpo de parte de Baraqiel, ningún estilo real de artes marciales sino más bien puramente pulir fuerza, agilidad y resistencia. Había aprendido magia más avanzada y a controlar el poder demoniaco innato que tenía dentro gracias a los líderes de Grigori. Así mismo ahora conocía el poder y límites de su Divine Dividing. Y como había demostrado, era capaz de luchar contra un Ángel Caído de nivel medio sin demasiado problema, aunque a Azazel no se le escapaba que una parte de la manga, y posiblemente parte de la muñeca del chico, estaba echando humo, un golpe que había recibido cuando había agarrado el brazo de su rival.

Realmente en lo que se refería a fuerza el chico había avanzado bastante. Así mismo también parecía que había logrado adaptarse a Grigori. Ya había conocido a la mayoría de los líderes y ya se habia hecho una opinión de ellos.

Azazel debía admitir que se sentía responsable por el chico y cualquiera que los viera dirían que eran un hijo problemático y su padre. Y, aunque el menor pudiera verlo realmente como una figura "paterna", consideraba al mayor un pervertido sin remedio obsesionado por los Sacred Gear, aunque sí que lo respetaba. Shemhazai era el que, según Vali, mantenía a flote esa extraña organización. Un tipo tranquilo pero trabajador que era el completo opuesto de su extraño líder.

Baraqiel, a pesar de que fuera quien lo ayudaba a entrenar en el cuerpo a cuerpo, no tenía muy armada una opinión de él, principalmente porque en ocasiones se la pasaba viendo fotos de una niña que debía tener un año más que el peli plata y una mujer que parecía una versión crecida de la niña, a las que Vali estaba seguro nunca haber visto. Seguramente fueran la familia que había mencionado Azazel, por la que se desaparecía durante días. Por un momento le había preguntado al líder de Grigori si la niña seria fuerte…

"Jajaja, yo sabía que algún día te interesarías en las niñas, conmigo como padre era la única opción… sigue así chico y serás todo un galán…" esa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, una que definitivamente no respondía su pregunta y le daban ganas de estrangular a Azazel. Pobre ingenuo de líder.

Volviendo al tema… Kokabiel era un tipo obsesionado con la guerra, directa y sencillamente a Vali no le resultaba interesante, además de que tenía una mirada que le recordaba tanto a su padre como a su abuelo y eso no le gustaba. Aparte de esto sus alas le recordaban a las de un sucio cuervo, mientras que las de los otros líderes le recordaban la oscuridad y la noche. Acerca de Sahariel… un científico loco, ni siquiera quería recordar lo que había pasado para armarse esa opinión.

Penemue… la mayor parte de las ocasiones no entendía lo que le decía la mujer, eran comentarios burlones como insinuando segundas intenciones que él no lograba descubrir. Un ejemplo es que una vez le menciono que cuando creciera le mostraría su látigo si se comportaba mal. En ese entonces Vali contesto con voz monótona que ya había experimentado heridas de latigazos, mostrando algunas de las cicatrices de su espalda. Lo siguiente que supo fue que la mujer lo abrazaba, según Albion por un instinto maternal. Aunque solo fue durante esa ocasión, después le siguió hablando de la misma manera que "solo entendería cuando fuera mayor", en palabras de su compañero. Definitivamente esa mujer era extraña.

Así había sido el comienzo de Vali en Grigori…

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno ahí está, disculpen si el capitulo fue aburrido pero tuve que ordenar las cosas de su llegada a Grigori, un poco del desarrollo que tuvo con los lideres y tal cosa. Por cierto, aclaro por si las dudas que cuando menciono lo que Vali piensa de Barakiel, para ese momento todavía Shuri, la madre de Akeno, está viva. No hay mucho que explicar mas allá de eso, fue un capitulo por el momento de paso y lo último que muestro de la infancia de Vali, el próximo capítulo será un salto temporal que contara eventos después de SLASH/DOG pero un poco antes de DxD.**

 **AVISO: Gracias a mi amigo Toaneo07, me entere que el blog de zxzxzx quien se encarga de traducir las novelas de DxD en ingles puso una lista sobre cuál sería su próximo trabajo de traducción. Entre ellas se encuentran Fate/Prototype y Fate/Apocrypha, dos novelas que él y yo esperamos que se traduzcan desde hace bastante. Si a ustedes también les interesa, voten por estas (que en aquella lista aun cuando no están últimas tampoco están primeras) y díganselo a cuantas personas puedan.**

 **Dark Mare Dragon.**


	3. Días ¿normales? del grupo de SlashDog

**Highschool DxD: Vanishing Dragon of Victory**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguna serie de la cual use personajes.**

 **En el fic aparecerán personajes de otras series que serán utilizados como OCs, pero sus historias se verán ALTERADAS al mundo de DxD, de otra manera este fanfic se volvería multi crossover. Por el momento las únicas series confirmadas de donde sacare al menos un personaje son la saga de Fate de Type-Moon y Campione.**

 **Este fanfic será Vali x Harem.**

 **-Canon: Kuroka, Le Fay, Suzaku Himejima, Lavinia, Yasaka, Penemue**

 **-OCs basados de Campione: Athena/Guinevere/Lancelot/Ashera**

 **Si alguien tiene alguna otra sugerencia de un personaje canon o algún otro anime puede decirla sin problema a través de un Review.**

 **En este capítulo los hechos ocurren inmediatamente después de los sucesos del Volumen 1 de Slash/Dog**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3: Días ¿normales? del grupo de Slash/Dog**_

 _Saga del Dios Perro y el Dragón Blanco_

… _la desaparición de 233 alumnos de segundo año de la escuela secundaria Ryoukku en medio de un viaje escolar._

 _Ese fue el evento que inicio todo y desencadeno que Tobio Ikuse viera perdida su tranquila vida diaria que tanto amaba._

 _Pasar los días con Toujou Sae, su amiga de la infancia, con sus compañeros de la misma secundaria… Eso era algo que disfrutaba profundamente y cuando se entero del "accidente" solo quería negarlo, ¡que eso no podía ser verdad! ¡Las situaciones extraordinarias que uno ve, sean buenas o malas, generalmente les pasan a otras personas, nadie piensa que pueda ocurrirles a ellos!_

 _Tobio, quien no recordaba a sus padres y su querida abuela había muerto antes de que el entrara en secundaria, ese día perdió todo lo que le quedaba de un momento a otro…_

… _Continúo su vida, viviendo diariamente de una manera tan monótona que dolía a la vista. Se había tenido que cambiar de escuela, ninguno de los sobrevivientes (10 personas) se había quedado en Ryoukku, demasiados recuerdos para ellos. Pero, aun si intentaba no pensar en lo que había perdido era imposible, los recuerdos siempre lo atormentaban…_

 _Por eso él mismo pensó que alucinaba cuando en medio de la calle había visto a Toujou Sae, pero estaba desesperado. Nunca habían encontrado los cuerpos de los 233 estudiantes… buscando cualquier cosa de la que agarrarse para creer que aquello que veía era real, empezó a perseguir a la masa de gente entre la que había visto a su amiga de la infancia._

 _Persiguiendo aquella luz de esperanza en aquella vida de desesperación que llevaba, Tobio llego a un área de construcción, pero allí no estaba Sae. Lo que encontró, sin embargo, si era uno de sus amigos de la escuela secundaria, pero no sintió alegría. Sasaki, su amigo estaba distinto, acompañado por un monstruo. Con plena disposición de matar a Ikuse._

 _Ese fue su primer encuentro con lo sobrenatural…_

 _Por suerte logro salir vivo gracias a la aparición inesperada de otra sobreviviente de Ryoukku, Minagawa Natsume, acompañada de un halcón quien logro matar fácilmente al monstruo atacante. Tras presenciar esto, sus días normales no volverían a ser los mismos._

 _Natsume le explico la verdad acerca de la desaparición ocurrida en el viaje escolar, y el porqué ahora reaparecía acompañados de monstruos conocidos como Utsusemi. Cierta organización estaba manipulándolos, buscando a los sobrevivientes. Al parecer cierto "Gobernador General" y su propia organización estaban brindando apoyo y protección a los perseguidos, brindándoles información y alojo, de ahí que su antigua compañera de colegio supiera todo esto._

 _Entre aquellos que no habían ido al viaje escolar, había algunos que poseían cierto poder que aquella organización buscaba y había sido la razón por la que sus compañeros habían sufrido. Esa misma noche, sin poder procesar totalmente lo que había pasado, fue salvado nuevamente de otro ataque, pero en esta ocasión por un pequeño cachorro que habría salido de su propia sombra… el poder que aquella organización buscaba._

… _Tras varios hechos diferentes, conoció otras personas que de alguna u otra forma estaban involucrados. Primero Lavinia, una chica rubia y de ojos azules que vestía de bruja y que era una de verdad, al parecer ella pertenecía a una asociación que se oponía a cierto grupo que ayuda a la Agencia Utsusemi. Luego estaba Samejima Kouki, otro sobreviviente que era conocido como un delincuente en Ryoukku, pero Tobio sentía que era un buen chico. Por último en ese extraño grupo de gente estaba un chico un poco menor, de pelo plateado y ojos azules de nombre Vali. Era el "chico dorado" del Gobernador General, muy fuerte (al punto de que barrio el suelo con Tobio y su perro Jin) aunque parecía tener síndrome de Octavo Grado._

 _Al final Tobio Ikuse pudo ver realmente una esperanza. Sus compañeros no estaban muertos, con aquel poder que había sido la razón de que los capturaran podría salvarlos, podría salvar a Sae…_

…

… _Longinus,_ _ **(Canis Lykaon)**_ _ese era el nombre por el que el Gobernador General, Azazel, se había referido. El poder que le había permitido salvar a su querida amiga de la infancia al final. Pero aun con todo no pudo recuperar su vida normal, aun había demasiados cabos sueltos que no le permitían dar un cierre a este evento, y ya estaba demasiado metido en aquel mundo sobrenatural como para volver, no solo por Jin, sino por su propia sangre y orígenes. Al final junto a aquellos compañeros que había hecho se vio metido en un conflicto entre distintos poderes._

 _De esta manera empezó este extraño grupo, en medio de un conflicto de tres lados entre Grigori (quien persigue las Sacred Gear), los Cinco Clanes Principales (quienes fueron el objetivo de venganza de la Agencia Ususemi) y los "Magos de Oz" apoyados por un traidor de Grigori, Satanael._

 _Los cuatro demonios, la Princesa de Hielo, el Dios Perro y el Dragón Blanco, ¿Cómo resultaría esta colaboración contra los enemigos que les esperaban?_

* * *

Ojos azules.

Eso fue lo primero que Tobio vio nada más despertarse. Un par de ojos azules que lo observaban atentamente. Esto no era algo raro que ocurriera, decir que estaba acostumbrado seria decir demasiado pero no era la primera vez desde que llegara a aquel complejo de departamentos de Grigori que cuando despertaba se encontraba a alguien a su lado (a veces dormido o en otras despierto). Y siempre eran los ojos azules de Lavinia… aunque no recordaba que en otras ocasiones aquellos ojos lo vieran como rogando por ayuda… ni que Lavinia tuviera el cabello de color plateado.

…

…

…

 _-¡¿Valiiii?!-_ grito al darse cuenta de quien estaba acostado a su lado no era la chica que usualmente caminaba dormida sino mas bien el niño que autoproclamaba "poseer la sangre del Rey Demonio y un Dragón Legendario dentro de su cuerpo". ¿Y por qué le pedía ayuda de manera silenciosa? Al hacer una inspección más detallada de la situación se dio cuenta que se había equivocado al decir que Lavinia no estaba en la cama, lo estaba… abrazando fuertemente a Vali sin dejarlo moverse. La figura de la chica estaba únicamente cubierta por una simple camisa blanca y el chico estaba completamente atrapado por ella.

Un adolescente normal sentiría cierta envidia al encontrar al chico en semejante situación, pero Tobio solo podía sentir como una gota de sudor al más puro estilo de un manga o un anime caía por su frente al ver la situación, principalmente porque Vali le pedía que lo ayudara. Podía suponer que había ocurrido por experiencias anteriores, Lavinia había caminado a mitad de la noche y, de la misma manera que había hecho una vez con Jin, el perro de Tobio, probablemente había logrado sacar de alguna manera al chico de pelo plateado de su propia habitación y arrastrarlo con ella hasta la habitación de Ikuse. Las acciones que esa chica hacia como sonámbula estaba más allá de cualquier cosa escuchada.

 _-Ikuse Tobio, no te quedes parado allí. Si me brindas tu ayuda, recompensare tus esfuerzos con el especial "Welsh Onion Miso Ramen"-_ dijo Vali tratando de mantener el "tono de Chuunibyou" (como lo había apodado Natsume). Incluso en una situación así, en la que pedía ayuda, ese chico era realmente condescendiente, al simplemente ofrecer un simple vaso de fideos.

 _-Mmm, Vali, ¿no puedes tratar de zafarte?-_ pregunto con dudas, ya que eso sería la solución más obvia.

 _-Lo haría si pudiera, Ikuse Tobio, pero Azazel y Albion me enseñaron que debo respetar a las mujeres, si trato de salir es posible que le cause daño-_ murmuro el chico tratando de mantener su mente relajada, sin mucho éxito.

La verdad es que nunca lo había visto así, Vali estaba sonrojado, fuera por la vergüenza o porque se estaba enojando (conociéndolo Tobio apostaba por la segunda). Realmente cuando alguien, generalmente Lavinia, lo sacaba de su zona de confort y lo hacía actuar como de su edad le resultaba más natural a vista del joven de cabello negro. Con todo el poder que el niño tenía, la actitud y mirada que usualmente mostraba, a Tobio le resultaba preocupante, por eso el que fuera capaz de tener arrebatos infantiles le alegraba. Suponía que eso era lo que se sentía tener un hermano menor.

Dejando sus cavilaciones, principalmente por la mirada del chico que parecía decirle _"O me ayudas ahora o exploto el edificio"_ o algo parecido, empezó a pensar formas de ayudar al chico. Lo mejor sería intentar despertar a Lavinia, mas ya Natsume le había dicho una vez que ella solo se despertaba cuando ella quería… nunca antes. Llevándose una mano a la barbilla, trataba de pensar…

Podía tratar de mover a la chica pero considerando la ropa de esta… no era nada saludable para su cerebro y hormonas. Empezó a rascarse la cabeza, no se le ocurría nada y Jin tampoco estaba por ningún lado para ayudarlo…

…¿Dónde estaba Jin? Conociendo a su perro, si no estaba a su lado solo podía estar… Un golpe en la puerta y un ladrido acompañado de voces que llamaban tras esta le confirmo sus sospechas.

 _-Ikuse-kun, buenos días._

 _-¿Tobio, estas despierto?_

…las voces de Natsume y Sae se dejaron escuchar, así como otro ladrido por parte de Jin. Como el joven suponía, su perro estaba en compañía de su amiga de la infancia. No sabía si sentirse feliz o celoso de este detalle. Tobio no sabía si abrirles o no la puerta ya que lo que estaba ocurriendo en el cuarto ya era raro… y además Vali le estaba haciendo una seña de que no lo hiciera.

…

…

¿Pero como entro Lavinia si la puerta estaba cerrada? Ante eso la cabeza del dueño de la habitación volteo rápidamente hacia la puerta y escucho como alguien giraba la manija.

 _-Ah, la puerta está abierta, Natsume-chan_ \- fue la voz de Sae la que hablo antes de que la puerta se abriera y ambas chicas pudieran ver lo que ocurría adentro y, a su vez, se dejaran ver a sí mismas. Natsume era la que se encargaba de empujar la silla de ruedas en la que Sae andaba desde el accidente con la agencia Utsusemi, detrás de ellas venia Jin en su forma de perro adulto, moviendo la cola alegremente. Pero lo que realmente le importo a Tobio fue el brusco cambio en sus caras al entrar.

 _-Minagawa Natsume, Toujou Sae…-_ dijo Vali a forma de saludo, como si nada ocurriera a su alrededor. ¿Ese chico realmente trataba de aparentar que la situación en la que se encontraba por la que había pedido ayuda a Ikuse no existía? Este último casi quería golpearse la frente pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada se vio bombardeado por las dos chicas recién llegadas.

 _-¡Ikuse-kun, ya te dije que es bueno profundizar las relaciones entre compañeros pero que no tanto! ¡Además Vali es un niño menor!_ \- Natsume le… ¿estaba acusando de pedófilo? Realmente esperaba que fuera como la última vez y solo estuviera bromeando. Suponía que era así por el brillo divertido en sus ojos. Además ella también estaba acostumbrada al sonambulismo de Lavinia, por lo que debió haber llegado a la misma conclusión que él. O al menos eso esperaba.

 _-Tobio… ¿están Lavinia-chan y tu jugando a ser los padres de Vali-kun?-_ y ahora Sae lo observaba sonriendo. Se estaba burlando y divirtiéndose a costa de su amigo de la infancia (aunque Tobio podía asegurar que sentía cierto nerviosismo bajar por su espalda al ver un ligero brillo de celos en los ojos de Sae).

 _*Bostezo*_

…Para rematar a eso ahora resultaba que Jin no le importaba nada de lo que pasaba e incluso estaba aburrido. El portador de Longinus suspiro antes de hablarles a ambas chicas.

- _Esto… Lavinia-san tiene "atrapado" a Vali._

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ni el mismo podía creer lo que salía de su boca pero era la única forma de explicarlo que se le ocurría. Para empezar esto ya era una tontería, prueba de ello es que en cuanto dijo aquello las dos chicas se vieron la una a la otra, luego observaron a Tobio para al final la mirada de ambas terminar sobre Lavinia y Vali. El labio de Sae temblaba, tratando de contener que la risa se viera presente, mientras que Natsume tuvo que voltear hacia un costado, en un intento de evitar que la vieran reírse.

Vali estaba cada vez mas rojo de ira e Ikuse estaba seguro que en cualquier momento explotaría. Fue ese momento en que paso lo peor que podía pasar…

- _Ey, Ikuse, ¿viste al mocoso de pelo plateado por algún lado? No está en su habitación…_

Si, lo peor que podía pasar. El ultimo habitante del complejo, Samejima Kouki, se mostraba. Se había quedado callado al entrar, con los ojos bien abiertos y fijados en la cama. Un silencio incomodo lleno el lugar… uno que fue cortado por una risotada de parte del delincuente, que no podía parar de reír mientras señalaba al chico.

- _¡Jajajajaja, Lucidra-sensei, no sabía que tu y la bruja tuvieran semejante relación! ¡Qué promiscuo!_

Las palabras de Samejima fueron las necesarias para que Natsume y Sae dejaran de intentar frenar su risa. Tobio los observo con vergüenza ajena y cierta pena al chico que era su objeto de risa…

 _-Samejima Kouki, cambia ese estúpido apodo. Yo quien pertenezco a la sangre del rey demonio Lucifer y porto al Vanishing Dragon merezco…_

 _-¡Si, si, Lucidra es buen apodo, resume perfectamente el punto al que quiere llegar… Lucidra-sensei!-_ tanto repetir Lucidra estaba sacando a Vali de todo el control que tenia y Tobio se imaginaba que en cualquier momento esto se iría al diablo, por eso de a poco se iba acercando a la puerta. Si alguien preguntaba tenia la escusa de que debía empezar a preparar la comida. Ya estando al lado de la salida sucedió aquello.

 _-Ahhh…_

¿Otro bostezo? La risa en la habitación se detuvo y todos los pares de ojos se enfocaron en la figura de la chica que se enderezaba en la cama, recién despertada, mas aun abrazando a Vali sin soltarlo, como si fuera un oso de peluche.

 _-Toby, Tiburón, Natsume, Sae-chan, buenos días…-_ dijo una Lavinia aun adormilada mientras se restregaba los ojos con su diestra. Tobio no pudo evitar tener un tic de ojo, esto estaba resultando muy extraño para una simple mañana. En un momento Vali al ver que aun cuando la chica se había despertado todavía no lo soltaba tuvo que aclarar su garganta. Cuando la rubia bajo la mirada no pareció preocuparse mucho ante la presencia del chico _\- Ah, Vaa-kun, buenos días… buen chico, buen chico._

Mientras decía esta ultima parte, acariciaba el cabello plateado aun dormida. Eso fue suficiente para que las risas comenzaran de nuevo y el rojo en el rostro del chico explotara.

 _-¡Ya te dije que no acaricies mi cabeza! ¡No… Soy… Un… Niño!_

Ese grito seguramente podría ser escuchado por bastantes metros a la redonda, menos mal que el edificio estaba alejado de la ciudad y nadie sin poder sobrenatural podía encontrarlo o siquiera acercarse. El normalmente chico con mente tranquila, después de simplemente ser tratado de aquella forma, estaba mostrando una cara apropiada para su edad… Aunque lo que sí que no era apropiado para su edad era la presión que estaba generando, pero ninguno de los presentes se preocupo. Natsume, Sae y Samejima simplemente siguieron riendo, Lavinia seguía con expresión adormilada, Jin estaba bostezando y Tobio solo podía sentir aun mas pena.

Simple evento mañanero hacía dudar al chico del Canis Lykaon que este grupo pudiera coexistir…

* * *

 _-Ahhhh, esta mañana llego un mensaje de parte del Gobernador General, al parecer se presentara aquí en unas horas con cierta información para el problema de los Magos de Oz-_ murmuro Natsume, suspirando con resignación. No importaba que supiera el nombre verdadero de Azazel o que más, ella no podía evitar llamarlo Gobernador General. Antes de continuar le dio otra mordida a su sándwich de jamón y lo que quedaba se lo dio a Griphon, su Sacred Gear independiente.- _No se a cuanto se referiría con unas horas, pero lo mejor sería que nadie saliera del complejo para estar presentes cuando llegue. Aunque pueden hacer lo que quieran._

 _-¿Oh? ¿Así que el Gran Jefe se va a presentar en esta base? Valla, cualquiera pensaría que tiene trabajo que hacer como líder de una organización que se encarga de investigar lo sobrenatural._

 _-…No creas, Samejima Kouki-_ todos los presentes voltearon a la dirección de aquella voz. Desde el evento en la mañana, era la primera vez que Vali abría la boca para otra cosa que no fuera tragar alimento.- _Azazel es una persona que mayormente se encarga de experimentar a lo loco, es el líder de Grigori pero quien mayormente se encarga de organizar todo y mantener aquel nido de locos es Shemhazai, el Vice-Gobernador General. Es el único tipo más o menos cuerdo. Por eso Azazel la mayor parte de su trabajo se lo encarga a él… Si hubiera que decirlo, Azazel es el Rey pero Shemhazai es el "Rey en las sombras". Ese líder pervertido realmente no tiene caso, pero supongo que el Gobernador General de Grigori, líder de los Ángeles Caídos y el pecador que trata de imitar a Dios al crear Sacred Gears artificiales es suficientemente bueno para ser quien entrena a este descendiente de Lucifer y Hakuryuukou…_

Todo eso ultimo dicho con una calma y arrogancia que hacían a uno dudar que fuera el mismo chico de esta mañana. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de los cuatro antiguos estudiantes de Ryoukku ante la forma de hablar de Vali. Ese chico realmente tenía Chuunybiou, cosa entendible a su edad pero por como lo describía… Azazel también padecía de esto, ¡y él era un ser que aparecía en la biblia! ¡Posiblemente era el ente más viejo que padecía esta etapa de la adolescencia!

 _-Hablando de eso Vaa-kun, ya que ellos pertenecen a Grigori ahora, ¿no deberías describirles a los demás líderes? Ya que hablaste de Azazel y Shemhazai, además hay tiempo ¿no?-_ dijo Lavinia, siendo sinceros más interesada en la comida que en la charla en sí. Ella era una chica que hacia lo que quisiera a su propio ritmo. Vali solo pudo suspirar.

 _-Tsk, supongo que sería lo mejor… Mmm, como los describiría… Bueno, para empezar supongo que…_

Extrañamente, los otros cuatro se inclinaron hacia adelante, realmente interesados en escuchar esto. Después de todo les serviría saber todo lo posible aquello de esos tipos. Ellos ya sabían que si bien Azazel era el líder principal de los ángeles caídos, Grigori o los Ángeles Caídos como tal tenían un sublíder, por decirlo de alguna manera, que sería el puesto que ocuparía el nombrado Shemhazai. Pero aparte de ellos dos, por lo que habían sido informados, había distintos departamentos de investigación en aquella organización, cada uno liderado por un distinto Cadre, que sería lo mismo que un Serafin para los ángeles o un Satan para los demonios. De hecho los Ángeles Caídos en la gran Guerra fueron los que más fuerzas perdieron pero a su vez fueron los únicos que mantuvieron vivos a todos sus líderes. Ahí se demostraba el porqué Azazel era el líder de ellos, al ser él quien decidiera retirarse de la guerra primero para evitar seguir perdiendo compañeros. También Grigori se encargaba de, como significaba su nombre, ser aquellos "quienes vieran sobre los niños de Dios", aunque hubieran caído al parecer aun eran ellos los que seguían observando a las personas que nacieran con los tesoros de dios. ¿Sería realmente por un simple hobby de su líder o de verdad continuaban cumpliendo con su "deber" aun cuando se opusieran a su creador?

Por encima de todo, habían terminado uniéndose a ese grupo de "rechazados". Había sido casi por obligación, para enfrentar situaciones más allá de lo que su posibilidad individual les permitía, pero eso no quería decir que no estuvieran cómodos con la asociación con ellos. Habían sido ayudados por estos, detenido a la organización que había secuestrado a sus compañeros de Escuela y encima de todo Grigori les estaba brindando ayuda médica a estos últimos. No importaba que fueran retratados como villanos en la Biblia, para los cuatro estudiantes de Ryoukku eran personas de fiar por sus actos, y como tal querían conocer un poco mejor como eran las cosas…

 _-Mmm, un héroe Tokusatsu idiota, un científico loco del cual es mejor alejarse, una pervertida sádica, un masoquista obsesionado con su esposa e hija, un maniático de la Guerra… Sataniel, el que se alió con los magos por otro lado es simplemente raro. No lo conozco lo suficiente como para describirlo… También está Tamiel, pero él es un maniático del trabajo pero no como Shemhazai… Bueno, eso sería la mejor forma de describir a esos tipos-_ dijo con una sonrisa pero…

…

…

…

…Decir que todos los demás presentes, salvo Lavinia, estaban sorprendidos era decir poco… tenían los ojos en blanco, parecía que en cualquier momento se caerían de espaldas y Tobio estaba seguro que estaba teniendo un tic en el ojo. Sae y Natsume tenían la boca abierta, como si la mandíbula se les hubiera zafado y no pudieran devolverla a su lugar. Por su parte, Samejima parecía el más tranquilo… si no contabas el hecho de que su mirada estaba perdida (a lo mejor se arrepentía de haber dejado a su amigo, Maeda Nobushige, al cuidado de Grigori) y no era para menos. Aparte de las descripciones que Vali había dado, también faltaba agregar: un santurrón (Shenhazai) y un líder pervertido (Azazel). Por un momento los cuatro creyeron escuchar algo rompiéndose dentro de ellos. El problema no estaba en como fueran… era que no podían imaginar que una organización liderada por tipos semejantes se pudiera mantener por mucho tiempo. ¿A lo mejor sería, aparte de sus poderes, el estar rodeado de locos que el niño de pelo plateado había desarrollado su síndrome de Octavo Grado? Era muy posible, más porque quien más parecía una figura paternal del chico era el "Gobernador General". Aunque lo más probable es que fueran serios cuando la situación lo requiriera y Vali los describía de esa manera al conocerlos a un nivel más personal, simplemente que como niño no se contenía en decir cualquier cosa… o al menos así lo esperaban, ya que de otra manera se arrepentirían de haberse unido a Grigori y de tener tan altas esperanzas en ellos.

En ese momento Tobio recordó algo que necesitaba preguntarle al chico.

 _-Vali, entre todos esos que mencionaste, ¿cual es, Kokabiel-san?_

 _-¿Kokabiel-san?-_ la voz de Sae preguntando ya que no recordaba que su amigo hubiera mencionado nunca ese nombre. Por su parte Samejima y Natsume tampoco tenían idea de quien se trataba.

 _-Un ángel caído que Azazel-san envió para ayudar en el incidente con la Agencia Utsusemi. Se encargo de transportar a Grigori a algunos de los estudiantes cuyos Utsusemi habían sido destruidos, por eso quería saber…_

 _-¿Kokabiel ayudando? Mmm, no es usual, aunque supongo que ni él puede ir contra una orden de Azazel cuando esta serio…-_ dijo Vali con una mano en su mejilla, con un tono de aburrimiento. Realmente ese Cadre entre todos era uno de los que menos le importaba y eso todos lo podían saber solo con ver la cara del menor _-... pero bueno, Ikuse Tobio, ese tipo con alas de sucio cuervo es al que yo nombre como maniático de la Guerra. Entre los líderes, él es uno de los pocos que desean volver a la guerra contra los Ángeles y los Demonios. Realmente no le interesa nada más que demostrar la superioridad de los Ángeles Caídos sobre las otras dos facciones. Ni siquiera le interesa las Sacred Gear, y eso en una organización como Grigori es de cuidado._

 _("…Ya te debí haber dicho que no tengo interés en los Sacred Gear, Azazel")_ el recuerdo le llego a la mente en ese instante, ahora con lo que sabía al escuchar lo que le había dicho Vali lo entendía. Kokabiel no le había parecido un mal tipo en ese momento, si un poco sospechoso, pero en ese momento cualquier persona desconocida le hubiera resultado sospechosa. ¿Estaría exagerando Lucifer o realmente el Caído era de esa manera? Tuvo que tragar la saliva que tenia acumulada. Un hombre que deseaba una guerra a pesar de que la última vez esta había acabado con muchas más bajas de su lado, y encima de todo no le agradaba a un chico que era una encarnación misma de maniático de las batallas, eso significaba que sus razones eran completamente diferentes a las de los otros líderes y a las de Vali.

Al terminar de tragar todo lo que Tobio le había servido en el plato, Vali se levanto.

- _Bien, ya que termine de obtener nutrientes con la comida… Samejima Kouki, ven. Ya que ya te recuperaste de tus heridas, quiero probar las nuevas habilidades que obtuviste cuando Táowù de los_ _ **[**_ _ **Cuatro Demonios**_ _ **]**_ _recupero su verdad forma-_ murmuro golpeando su puño derecho con su palma izquierda, sonriendo con aquel deseo por pelear que resultaba tan innaturalmente aterrador en su rostro infantil. Aun cuando todos temblaron ante esto, Samejima respondió con una sonrisa similar.

 _-Su nombre en Byakusa, pero si tanto quieres mocoso… ¡en esta ocasión pateare tu trasero,_ _ **Lucidra-sensei**_ _!_

 _-¡Jajaja, quiero ver eso!_

…No es como si alguien en el complejo no estuviera acostumbrado a ese comportamiento de parte de Vali. Había hecho lo mismo cuando Tobio y Natsume se habían recuperado… con otra victoria para el chico demonio pero al menos podían decir que en esta ocasión no había sido tanta la diferencia. Aun así, todos suspiraron con resignación.

 _-Vaa-kun… no es bueno que te presiones…_

* * *

 _-Hah, como se supone que ustedes son un equipo si cada vez que los veo están peleando. Samejima Kouki, se supone que recién terminaste de recuperarte, a menos que la situación lo amerite no deberías presionar tu cuerpo demasiado-_ dijo Azazel delante tanto de Samejima como de Vali, los dos sentados en el suelo, con los otros residentes del departamento observando la situación desde atrás. El Gobernador había llegado a la mitad de la batalla de entrenamiento, frenándolos y obligándolos a ir a la sala de estar y sentarse en el suelo. Ahora los estaba regañando, aunque por las expresiones de ambos uno podía darse cuenta que no les importaba demasiado. _-…y tú, Vali, se supone que yo soy el responsable por ti, ¿Cómo crees que me deja el que mi hijo adoptivo busque pelea con alguien que recién acaba de terminar de sanar?_

 _-¿Cómo un padre terrible?_

 _-Un perezoso que no corrige al menor._

 _-…Irresponsable._

Sae, Natsume y Lavinia respondieron respectivamente desde su lugar en el sillón, y cada respuesta fue como una flecha directa al corazón del Ángel Caído quien casi parecía culpar al chico de pelo plateado por ser atacado de esa manera. Aunque este último solo tenía una expresión indiferente, ignorando al mayor sin el menor interés. Un verdadero hijo problemático y padre irresponsable. Tobio sonreía con una gota de sudor recurriendo su frente sin desear realmente involucrarse (¿tal vez fuera la única persona medianamente cuerda? Griphon y Byakusa jugaban con Jin, los dos primeros siendo perseguidos por el ultimo, tratando de atraparlos. A pesar de la diferencia de tamaño y el cambio que había sufrido Jin, no parecía que la relación entre estos cambiara, incluso parecían más unidos, ¿sería un reflejo de cómo sus respectivos dueños se habían unido o simplemente era algo que se hacía más evidente ahora? Ninguno de los tres Sacred Gear independientes prestaba atención a lo que ocurría. El ambiente era demasiado ameno, no parecía que se vieran envueltos en una guerra de tres bandos. Realmente se sentía como una familia.

 _-Hmm…-_ Azazel hizo un gesto para llamar la atención, en esta ocasión dirigiéndose a todos. Su expresión relajada ya no estaba, siendo reemplazada por una de completa seriedad.- _Me distraje, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, así que mejor voy directo al punto por el que vine… hemos encontrado una de las posibles bases de los Magos de Oz…_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Bueno, lamento la tardanza con respecto a este capítulo, pero simplemente no lograba ponerme a escribir. Debo decir que no me termina de convencer como está hecho pero las otras opciones me convencían menos y preferí dejarlo así. La primera parte fue un resumen del Volumen 1 de Slash/Dog, principalmente para aquellos que no hayan leído la obra (trate de hacerlo lo más resumido posible para no meterme tanto en detalles, salteándome buena parte de esto). A lo mejor habrán notado que la primera parte real (no el resumen) está contada mayormente desde el punto de vista de Tobio, fue apropósito, ya que es un personaje importante en la "** _ **Saga del Dios Perro y el Dragón Blanco"**_ **. Sobre el capitulo en sí, no hay mucho que contar solo que trate de mostrar un día "normal" entre ellos. Debo decir que me divirtió bastante escribir este capítulo, ya que Vali y su chuunibyou fueron cosas de las que me reí bastante.**

 **Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Me alegro que te gustara, y al final decidí agregar a Lavinia, gracias por la idea Xd**

 **diego uzumaki uchiha: Gracias por leer =)**

 **En el próximo capitulo la cosa va a empezar realmente, ya que si bien solo se menciono a los Magos de Oz al final del capítulo no se debe olvidar a las Cinco Grandes Familias, esos tipos serán realmente peligrosos para el grupo Grigori. Ninguno de los dos enemigos será fácil de vencer ya que como tal, Vali, Tobio y los demás se enfrentaran a los usuarios de Bestias Sagradas y Ouryuu así como a poderosos magos entre los que se encuentra la usuaria de un Longinus, estos últimos apoyados por un Cadre de Grigori (y esto no es como lo de Kokabiel en el volumen 3, Vali no lo va a poder derrotar tan fácilmente ya que todavía no tiene el Balance Breaker). No estoy seguro de cuanto durara esta primera parte, pero bueno xD**

 **Saludos, Dark Mare Dragon.**


	4. Siguiendo el camino amarillo

**Highschool DxD: Vanishing Dragon of Victory**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguna serie de la cual use personajes.**

 **Este fanfic será Vali x Harem.**

 **-Canon: Kuroka, Le Fay, Suzaku Himejima, Lavinia, Yasaka, Penemue**

 **-Personajes de Campione: Athena/Guinevere/Lancelot/Ashera**

 **Si alguien tiene alguna otra sugerencia de un personaje canon o algún otro anime puede decirla sin problema a través de un Review.**

 ** _Capitulo 4:_**

 _Saga del Dios Perro y el Dragón Blanco_

A Tobio todo esto le daba mala espina.

Desde que escucho la información de Azazel, para ser sinceros.

 _"_ _Esto lo conseguimos de uno de los_ _ **[Cuatro Demonios]**_ _que no están en su grupo. Como les dije hace tiempo, los dos miembros faltantes se negaron a cooperar con Grigori cuando se los propusimos y están yendo por cuenta propia, pero aun seguimos sus acciones. En particular uno de ellos acepto intercambiar información que logro registrar acerca de Oz a cambio de que le entregáramos un registro completo de cómo se hallaba la salud de sus amigos que estamos cuidando en Grigori…"_

Los Cuatro Demonios, las cuatro criaturas malignas que estaban en contra de las Bestias Sagradas de los puntos cardinales. Y el objetivo de la agencia Utsusemi.

Estas cuatro criaturas, selladas en Sacred Gear, habían llegado a parar en cuatro estudiantes del instituto Ryoukku y, por conseguirlas, es que se había producido el incidente de la desaparición de estudiantes.

Dos de las criaturas eran los SG de Samejima y Natsume, mientras que los otros dos pertenecían a otros dos sobrevivientes del incidente que él no conocía. A Tobio no le gustaba pensar en los que se habían salvado del viaje como sobrevivientes, ya que le daba la impresión de que los otros habían muerto. Suspiro, moviendo inconscientemente su pie con nervios.

Al parecer, incluso si la Agencia había sido destruida, algunos de sus miembros continuaban en persecución de estas criaturas, así como también de los responsables que habían causado la destrucción de su grupo. Y por eso mismo los dos que Tobio no conocía se hallaban en el anonimato. Si no fuera por Grigori, era probable que no tuvieran ningún otro aliado. El hecho de que solo intercambiaran información para conocer el estado de sus amigos en lugar de por otra cosa, Ikuse no sabía si conmoverse o entristecerse.

Aunque pensándolo bien, su situación en este momento era peor, cuando las palabras de Azazel resonaron nuevamente en sus oídos.

 _"_ _Los Magos de Oz se desplazan entre este universo y el Vacio Dimensional y eso les da completa libertad de escapar en el momento que lo deseen… Pero aun así necesitan ciertas locaciones donde moverse en este mundo. Mientras estén en uno de estos "territorios mágicos", ellos se podrán mover libremente. Es muy probable que la base de la Agencia Utsusemi fuera uno de estos territorios, por eso esa anciana y su aprendiz lograron escapar con tanta facilidad. El lugar que encontró el chico es otro. Si logran infiltrarse, no solo seriamos capaces de entender el funcionamiento de esta magia dimensional, sino que podríamos capturar a uno de los magos para sacarle información… ¡Y en el mejor de los casos, podríamos inutilizar a Augusta de la Llama Violeta que es uno de los principales problemas en este momento, hahaha!"_

El Gobernador General estaba siendo demasiado optimista, o trataba de que ellos fueran los optimistas. Realmente lo que estaban por hacer no era algo común. Se parecía a lo que ocurrió con la Agencia, adentrarse en su base, pero aunque hubiera terminado bien, Tobio no olvidaba que él y Lavinia habían llegado ahí arrastrados por Himejima Hanezu. Ahora estaban yendo por su propia cuenta.

 _-…Esta cosa tarda demasiado, ¿no sería más fácil movernos con magia?-_ murmuro el más pequeño del grupo con ligera molestia, rompiendo la tensión que el usuario del Canis Lykaon sentía, mientras observaba a la lejanía por la ventana. Se hallaban en un tren en dirección a un barrio en los límites de la ciudad. El objetivo era bajarse allí ya que era el punto más cercano a la guarida de Oz al que podían llegar sin llamar demasiado la atención. Ya tenían planeado como entrar, pero lo que encontrarían dentro no era algo fácil. Quién sabe qué cantidad de magos que se especializaban en magia espacial en su propio territorio. Un ataque ahí, sería un suicidio. Por eso el objetivo era una misión de infiltración, aunque Tobio no estaba muy seguro que eso fuera a terminar bien con el chico que se quejaba siendo parte del grupo.

Vali tenía cara de aburrimiento mortal. Por el cristal se podía ver la ciudad en completa calma, caótica tal vez para personas que vivieran de manera normal, pero tranquila (y aburrida) a ojos del peliplateado. Tobio tuvo que suspirar. Ya era la cuarta vez que el chico se quejaba del método de transporte que habían elegido para ir hacia su destino y Natsume y Samejima ya lo estaban ignorando. El pelinegro también trataba de hacerlo. Tal vez lo que decía Vali fuera verdad, sería más fácil simplemente moverse con los hechizos de Lavinia o con los poderes del chico pero el objetivo actual era pasar lo mas desapercibidos posible.

La magia podría ser rastreada por los magos de Oz, las 5 Grandes familias, algún miembro de la Agencia Utsusemi que hubiera logrado escapar o algún otro grupo sobrenatural que Tobio prefería evitar pensar. Se alegraba que Sae hubiera accedido tan tranquilamente a quedarse en el departamento bajo cuidado de Azazel, conociéndola había supuesto que sin importar su estado iba a insistir en acompañarlos pero en su lugar había dicho que el ángel caído le había pedido su ayuda para algo en particular.

 _-Vaa-kun, debes acostumbrarte a este tipo de cosas. Los momentos de paz son buenos-_ murmuro la chica rubia sentada al lado del peliplata, la única que no trataba de ignorar las protestas del chico. La misma también estaba observando por la ventana pero ella más que enfocarse en nada en particular parecía estar viendo las nubes. Regañando al chico y este solo refunfuñando palabras como "No me trates como un niño".

 _-Vali, fuiste vos el que dijo que se estaba aburriendo y por eso el Gobernador General te motivo a venir-_ murmuro Natsume, al parecer no estaba ignorando lo que ocurría tanto como Tobio pensó. Lo que ella decía era verdad teóricamente, Vali insistió en que debía acompañar al resto del grupo ya que la última vez que no lo había hecho se había perdido pelear. Según él lo más emocionante que había tenido que hacer era reducir el poder de un perro rabioso (comentario ante el cual el pelinegro aludido solo pudo avergonzarse).

 _-Lucidra, realmente eres malo mintiendo, simplemente di que no te querías quedar solo en el departamento ahora que no tienes el juguete ese de Dragón.-_ dijo Samejima riéndose, ante lo que recibió una mirada fría de Vali.

- _No sé a qué te refieres, Samejima Kouki.-_ murmuro inexpresivo el chico, aunque tanto el delincuente como Natsume no pudieron evitar reír.

La boca de Tobio se curveo en una sonrisa, ¿realmente todos se habían preocupado por la situación actual o había sido solo él? Con un grupo como ese, no parecía posible preocuparse aunque estuvieran a punto de colocar la mano en la boca del lobo…

* * *

No debían ser ni las 4 de la tarde cuando desembarcaron en la estación designada, la última parada para ser honestos. Tobio nunca había entrenado para detectar magia, pero hasta él podía afirmar que había algo extraño en el ambiente.

Las expresiones de Vali y Lavinia no hacían más que confirmar sus sospechas. Ambos estaban en guardia y Vali por un momento maldijo por lo bajo. Ikuse observo a su alrededor, no había muchas personas aparte de ellos, y el hechizo de Lavinia debería permitirles no atraer su atención, pero aun así no podían quedarse de pie frente a las vías de tren.

 _-Es mejor que busquemos un lugar donde podamos hablar-_ murmuro Lavinia, seria. Con eso todos se desplazaron hasta una plaza. Cuando se sentaron debajo de un árbol, Natsume disparo la pregunta que los tres desconocedores de la magia tenían en la cabeza.

-¿ _Lavinia, que es esta sensación en el ambiente?_

 _-Un camino amarillo.-_ una respuesta llana y simple. La bruja movio su mano a la vez que murmuro un conjuro y, por un momento, Tobio pudo ver en el aire una serie de hilos amarillos que se entrelazaban como raíces de un árbol. Fue un segundo, pero esa imagen le sobrepaso su cerebro, con una información que su cerebro no había terminado de procesar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió ya no había nada, pero él se sentía agotado mentalmente, sudaba y su respiración era agitada. A su lado sus dos antiguos compañeros estaban igual. _-Disculpen, era más fácil mostrarlo._ _Se cree que es un efecto secundario de la magia dimensional de Oz, afectando a las líneas ley del territorio donde se encuentre._

 _-Porque no me sorprende-_ murmuro Samejima, suspirando con molestia. Tanto él, como Tobio y Natsume se la habían pasado leyendo los libros infantiles de la tierra de Oz desde que Azazel y Lavinia les habían hablado de la conexión. El camino amarillo que guiaba a la ciudad esmeralda donde vivía el Mago de Oz en el libro. Tobio solo podía preguntarse si los Magos de Oz se habían basado en el libro o el libro se había basado en ellos. ¿Tal vez el mismo autor había pertenecido al grupo? Dejando eso de lado, necesitaba preguntar algo más.

 _-¿Si afecta el lugar donde se hallan los territorios de Oz, no sería fácil encontrarlos?_

 _-Su aparición es irregular, aparece en muy pocas ocasiones y eso termina provocando que no sirva como un punto de apoyo salvo en contadas ocasiones… como esta._ \- Lavinia tenía una sonrisa al mencionar esto.

 _-…Ya que el camino nos puede indicar como llegar a nuestra propia Ciudad Esmeralda-_ Tobio entendió a que se refería su amiga. Había sido por poco, pero cuando vio el camino amarillo se había dado cuenta que parecía guiar hacia algún lugar.

Samejima golpeo su puño contra su palma con una sonrisa altanera.

-¡ _De acuerdo, vamos Dorothy!-_ murmuro el delincuente antes de palmear la espalda de Natsume con risa.

 _-¡¿Hey, por qué yo soy Dorothy?!_

 _-¿Por qué eres la única chica aquí presente que no es una bruja?-_ ligera burla de parte del chico, ante lo cual una vena sobresalió de la frente de la chica y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

 _-¿Oh? ¿Entonces Samejima-kun es el espantapájaros? Digo, es el único aquí presente sin cerebro._

 _-¡¿Ah?!_

 _-Ya, ya, cálmense los dos-_ trato de meterse en medio Tobio antes de que se mataran. Por su parte, Lavinia solo estaba observándolos y Vali pateaba el suelo, aburrido de tanta charla. _-Mejor vamos moviéndonos como propuso Samejima._

Sin rechistar, todos se pararon, para alegría del menor que ya se estaba cansando y mencionaba cosas como _"Al fin"_ o _"Si que son lentos"._ Empezaron a avanzar, con Lavinia en el frente guiándolos. Por un momento el pelinegro pensó que sería conveniente que la rubia volviera a usar el hechizo para permitirles ver el camino amarillo pero al recordar lo que pasó la última vez se lo replanteo. El estrés mental que había sentido solo por un momento de visión no era para nada conveniente. Tan distraído iba que no se dio cuenta por donde iba hasta que termino golpeando el hombro de una mujer.

 _-Eh, disculpe._

La mujer le dijo que no había problema y continúo su camino, permitiéndole ver a Tobio que iba acompañada por un hombre y por un niño algunos años menor que Vali. El pequeño agarrado de la mano de sus padres. Este en un momento se separo de estos y empezó a correr, pero nada más dar un par de pasos se resbalo y cayó al suelo. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar de los ojos del chico antes de recibir un abrazo de su madre, confortándolo. A Tobio le pareció una linda escena familiar, pero que lo dejaba con cierto dolor en el pecho. Apartando la mirada, estaba por seguir al resto del grupo cuando se dio cuenta que no era el único observando.

- _¿Vali?_

 _-Ikuse Tobio… ¿Cómo se siente tener una familia?_

 _-¿Eh?_

¿Era esta otra de esas preguntas llevadas por el chuunibyou? No, los ojos de Vali estaban vacios mientras veía al chico ser abrazado por su madre y su cabeza siendo acariciada por el padre. Y en ese momento Tobio se dio cuenta que realmente no conocía nada acerca del pequeño a su lado. Era el niño dorado de Grigori, el portador de un legendario dragón y Longinus y también descendiente de Lucifer. Pero aparte de esos detalles llamativos que conformaban a Vali Lucifer, ¿Qué sabia del chico Vali? Nada. No sabía cómo había llegado a conocer a Azazel, ni quienes o como eran sus padres, ¿por qué un niño de su edad no estaría con ellos en lugar de con un Ángel Caído? Tobio tampoco tenía a sus padres, ni siquiera los recordaba, pero sabía que lo normal era tenerlos a tu lado en la niñez, a menos que hubiera ciertos motivos para lo contrario. Entonces ¿Cuáles eran las circunstancias que rodeaban a este chico? Conociéndolo, si le preguntaba no se lo respondería (o lo haría de una manera inentendible en el mejor de los casos), y tampoco quería meterse en algo tan personal si provocaba aquella mirada que tenía en ese momento. Si quería saber lo mejor sería preguntarle a Azazel o a Lavinia.

 _-…No estoy seguro, Vali, mis padres murieron cuando era muy joven. Pero mi abuela fue… no, no solo ella, también Sae y sus padres, siempre fueron cálidos conmigo… Una familia no son solo tus padres así que supongo que eso es lo que se siente, esa calidez que te llena de las personas que te quieren._

 _-¿La calidez de las personas que te quieren?_

 _-Sí, supongo._

 _-Mm… no lo entiendo._

Esa mirada vacía seguía clavada en aquella familia, observando cómo estos se alejaban. No había tristeza en los ojos del chico, solo… vacio. Un niño solitario que no conocía lo que era el calor paternal viendo aquello que le faltaba. Tobio solo podía pensar que era una de las imágenes más deprimentes que había visto en su vida…

* * *

Una casa abandonada y deteriorada, con tablas de madera bloqueando la puerta y ventanas. La estructura parecía que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo.

Ese era el impresionante territorio mágico de los magos de Oz, pensó con sarcasmo Tobio, quien comparaba lo que veía con la impresionante base de la agencia Utsusemi.

Pero era tonto juzgar un lugar por su portada, Lavinia los había conducido allí siguiendo aquel rastro de magia, así como las coordenadas de la información que les había brindado Azazel también apuntaban a ese lugar. Tobio solo pudo suspirar con fastidio ante este pensamiento, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible desde el pequeño escondite donde se encontraban. Aun no estaba tan acostumbrado al mundo sobrenatural como creía, aun se dejaba llevar por lo que su sentido común le decía.

…Y también, ahora que estaban a punto de entrar, sentía miedo y ansiedad por saber lo que encontrarían. Era un chico nada más, lo que había vivido hasta ahora no lograba cambiar eso y estaba a punto de entrar en otro lugar lleno de dementes. Tendría que volver a enfrentarlos como a los de la agencia y tal vez… matarlos.

¿Estaba preparado para eso?

A su lado Vali estaba impaciente, pero por razones muy diferentes a las suyas. El quería entrar y enfrentar lo que se le interpusiera ya, sin preocuparse por quien fuera. Solo quería sentir la emoción de estar vivo mientras batallaba. Para él ese tipo de emociones eran tan importantes y naturales como respirar. El peso de su existencia como milagro nacido en este mundo se probaba con ese tipo de situaciones... o al menos eso era lo que él mismo se decía.

El Dios Perro que no le gustaban los conflictos y el Dragón Blanco que se sentía vivo ante estos. Las situaciones no importaban, lo que si era que esos dos seres tan diferentes, habían sido emparejados juntos para la infiltración.

La estructura estaba rodeada por una barrera invisible que camuflaba del resto de los mortales como también servía para la detección de quien intentara entrar. Lavinia había sido capaz de ocultar ligeramente sus presencias pero aun así un grupo de cinco personas seria fácilmente detectable si se mantenían juntos, por eso se habían dividido.

De las cuatro posibles entradas al complejo, usarían tres. El orden bajo el cual se habían divido era este; Natsume y Samejima, al ser los dos más "normales" del grupo, habían quedado juntos ya que la ocultación de presencia se encargaría de disimular sus Sacred Gear y a ellos sin problemas. Lavinia, por su parte, al ser una bruja y tener una Longinus tuvo que quedarse sola ya que sería más difícil esconderla, pero gracias a su propia experiencia y el hechizo podía esconderse.

El problema había sido Tobio, debido a su Longinus el ya resaltaba pero encima estaba el hecho de la sangre Himejima que corría en sus venas. Al contrario de Lavinia él no tenía suficiente experiencia para ocultar su magia latente de manera natural. Si el entraba resultaría detectado muy probablemente. Cuando pensaban como entrar…

"Yo lo acompaño" había dicho Vali, mencionando que el podía dividir el poder de Tobio y ocultar el suyo propio hasta volverlos invisibles a ambos. Cuando lo menciono, para ser sinceros Tobio, Natsume y Samejima no habían estado muy seguros. Pero el Lucifer y Lavinia habían compartido una mirada en la que parecían estar discutiendo las posibilidades sin siquiera decir palabra, hasta que Lavinia había soltado un "Esta bien, Vaa-kun se encargara de Toby".

Suspirando una vez más, Ikuse dejo sus dudas de lado, tenía que confiar en Vali y Lavinia. Sus miedos tampoco importaban ahora. Coloco una mano en el hombro del pequeño y este lo observo por el rabillo del ojo.

 _-¿Preparado, Ikuse Tobio?_

 _-Preparado._

Una sonrisa altanera se formo en los labios del peliplata y por un momento una sensación extraña lleno a Tobio.

 ** _[¡Divide!]_**

Por un momento Tobio se sintió mareado y con deseos de vomitar, simplemente pensando algo como: "Ah, así que así es como se siente que te roben la mitad de tu fuerza". Pero no pudo pensar mucho más ya que se sintió tirado hacia adelante por Vali, moviéndose a una alta velocidad por el pequeño callejón, pero lo más extraño era el silencio que había, no rompía el viento, más bien era como si este no notara su presencia.

"¿Me pregunto, si ahora pasara alguien al lado nuestro, se daría cuenta que estamos aquí?"

Fue cuando se acercaron al edificio que cerró los ojos, preparado para que los detectaran al mínimo error.

…

…

…

 _-Ey, Ikuse Tobio, ya podes abrir los ojos._

 _-¿Eh?_

No había habido impacto de ningún tipo contra algo que se le pudiera haber llamado puerta, tampoco un sonido de alarma, así que eso era buena señal. Cuando Tobio hizo lo que Vali le dijo, lo que vio definitivamente no era lo que él esperaba. No parecía que estuvieran en una cada derruida. Las paredes, piso y techo estaban hechas de roca, con algunos símbolos tallados en ella. Parecían runas, pero también estaba seguro de haber visto letras griegas, jeroglíficos egipcios y otra sarta de escrituras que realmente no conocía y mucho menos entendía como se combinaban entre sí. Si no fuera porque en lugar de antorchas lo que iluminaba el lugar era iluminación eléctrica, Tobio podría haber creído que estaban en un templo antiguo de un videojuego. Uno construido por dementes.

 _-Este lugar definitivamente estaba camuflado._

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de empezar a seguir a Vali por el largo pasillo de piedra.

Otra cosa era el hecho de que la estructura interna estaba modificada para que fuera más grande por dentro de lo que era por fuera, de otra manera no había forma que existiera el largo pasillo por el que estaban caminando. A lo largo del camino había varias bifurcaciones, era un complejo laberinto que no parecía tener fin.

Pero lo extraño de todo era que aun no habían encontrado a nadie.

Iban lo más cuidadosos posible (lo cual para Tobio era un logro, ya que Vali se notaba que no quería hacerlo) pero al no ver a nadie resultaba completamente inesperado.

Ikuse trago saliva, esto era bizarro.

En un momento dado, dejaron el cuidado de lado y avanzaron a un paso normal, hasta encontrar una puerta. Cual policías en un programa de televisión cada uno de los dos se puso a un lado de la puerta y la abrieron.

Vali era obvio, pero incluso Tobio esperaba que hubiera alguien dentro por eso solo pudo suspirar en frustración ante lo que encontraron.

Una habitación vacía de vida humana. Las paredes tenían grabados los mismos símbolos que el pasillo pero estos en esta habitación emitían un ligero brillo que ponían incomodo al pelinegro. Mesas metálicas colocadas como si se tratara de un laboratorio, pero en estas había muy pocos libros y documentos, la mayor parte eran cenizas destruidas. Viéndolo bien toda la habitación parecía como si hubiera sido incendiada, ya que había tanto hollín como polvo en el suelo. Vali y Tobio empezaron a examinar lo que podían encontrar.

 _-¿Toby? ¿Vaa-kun?_

La voz de Lavinia, así como la calidez de su oído distrajeron a Tobio de su trabajo. El comunicador que la bruja había hecho.

 _-Sí, Lavinia, te escucho. ¿Encontraste algo?-_ duda era lo que surgía de la voz de Ikuse pero le resultaba reconfortante escuchar la voz de su compañera. Eso significaba que estaba bien.

 _-Supongo, parece una especie de biblioteca, pero pareciera como que alguien trato de destruirla, ¿ustedes?_

 _-Nosotros también acabamos de encontrar algo, pero…_

 _-¿Qué pasa, Toby?_

 _-Llegamos a una habitación que parece haber sido un estudio de investigación, es parecido a lo que había en la agencia. Pero no encontramos a nadie, esta habitación no se uso en días, es posible que la base entera sea lo mismo. La mayor parte de los documentos fueron destruidos pero algunos sobrevivieron-_ murmuro con intranquilidad el pelinegro mientras ojeaba un poco lo que se hallaba en la mesa, rindiéndose pronto al notar que apenas entendía el lenguaje, ni hablar de las formulas mágicas escritas allí- _Lavinia, me parece… que no tenían pensado regresar a este lugar…_

La decepción era clara en la voz de Ikuse Tobio. La información de la base había sido un fragmento de esperanza para detener a los magos pero al final había resultado completamente inútil. El objetivo de la infiltración era emboscar a los magos cuando estos no se lo esperaban y desestabilizar el "territorio" para impedir que escaparan, cosa imposible cuando no había nadie De hecho, ¿siquiera se podía llamar infiltración a entrar en un lugar completamente vacío?

- _Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Toby. Era algo muy probable desde que encontramos el camino amarillo que esta sería una base abandonada… Pero no te desanimes, esto puede haber servido de algo._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Yo también encontré algunos registros de sus investigaciones, parecen más que nada lo mismo que se hallaba en la Agencia Utsusemi pero voy a seguir buscando, puede que haya algo que al Gobernador General Azazel le interese, por favor que Vaa-kun haga lo mismo._

 _-Entendido…-_ murmuro el chico. La decepción todavía no se había ido pero al menos ahora tenía otra cosa que pensar y era posible que lo que realmente encontraran sirviera de algo- _Ey, Vali, podrías encargarte de revisar esos papeles, puede ser que algo de lo que hay ahí le sirva a Azazel-san…_

 _-Ahhh, realmente solo soy un chico de los recados… ¿No entienden el tipo de existencia que soy?-_ Se quejo el más pequeño antes de empezar a revisar lo pedido- _Este lugar está completamente vacío… que aburrido._

A Tobio solo le cayó una gota por la frente ante las quejas del chico. Aparte de las batallas y el ramen, no encontraba nada que realmente motivara a ese chico. Esperaba sinceramente que simplemente fuera una etapa de la niñez… pobre e ingenuo Tobio. Tan absorto estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Vali se detuvo de buscar y se concentro en una hoja en particular.

 _-¿Mmm? Estos son… ¿registros de sincronización del_ _ **[Cowardly Lion]**_ _? Esto realmente puede interesar a Azazel._

El pelinegro se sobresalto ante las palabras del pequeño, mejor dicho ante la mención del Sacred Gear Artificial, y como no hacerlo. El arma secreta de la Agencia Utsusemi, logrado a través de la colaboración con los magos de Oz y Satanael. Habían utilizado a Sae como su usuaria ya que había sido la única entre los estudiantes de Ryoukku que pudo sincronizar con este. Tobio había logrado destruirlo con facilidad cuando libero la maldición de Jin, pero ese Sacred Gear Artificial era algo que aun podía provocar enojo y preocupación en su ser, una memoria constante de lo que la Agencia Utsusemi le había hecho a su amiga de la infancia. Vali detuvo su lectura, levantando la cabeza para observar al chico mayor, sabiendo que aquella mención podría molestarlo.

El peliplata no entendía ese tipo de cosas, el no luchaba por otros más que por sí mismo y por Albion, su objetivo era simplemente volverse fuerte, más fuerte que su padre, que su abuelo, que el original Lucifer, que Gran Rojo. Sabía que algunas personas se volvían fuertes por luchar por aquellos que amaban, pero no entendía el porqué de la molestia del chico con un simple nombre, Toujou Sae ya estaba a salvo, nada más importaba. El motivo que lo había hecho iniciar el sendero de las batallas ya se había cumplido, ahora no tenía que preocuparse más y podía seguir el camino sin eso. Ikuse Tobio tenía la posibilidad de volverse más fuerte y Vali quería que eso ocurriera para combatir con él. Sin pensar más allá, continúo con la búsqueda… En todo el sentido de la palabra Vali Lucifer era un genio, un prodigio, pero él no entender aquellas emociones, su lado humano, y tener una mente tan simple es lo que demostraba que no dejaba de ser un niño. En definitiva aun le falta aprender el valor que las personas importantes tienen en uno o realmente estaría a merced del poder del Dragón Blanco…

La habitación quedo en silencio, Tobio más atento a la comunicación con el resto de sus compañeros que a los archivos que se hallaban en la mesa. Fue en ese momento que del otro lado de la línea pudo escuchar el sonido de sorpresa de Lavinia.

 _-Esto no puede ser… ¿Oz ya pudo terminar de manifestar a los otros dos?... ¡!_

 _-¿Eh? Lavinia, ¿qué ocurre, que encontraste?_

 _-¡¿Por eso es que Augusta de la Llama Violeta estaba ese día?!_

No, no importaba cuantas veces le preguntara que pasaba, Lavinia estaba murmurando para sí misma sin prestar atención a lo que el pelinegro le decía, como si ni siquiera pudiera escucharlo. Tobio solo podía esperar a que reaccionase, pero algo dentro de él le daba mal espina. Simplemente su instinto le decía que algo estaba mal.

 _-Tengo que informar de esto a Mephisto-kaichou sino-….-_ Repentinamente la voz de Lavinia se detuvo a la mitad de su oración, dejando solo silencio. No había sido como si la chica cortara su frase a la mitad, sino mas bien…

 _-¿Lavinia? Lavinia, responde… ¡¿Qué paso?!-_ empezó a preguntar Tobio, casi gritar, esperando una respuesta pero era inútil, lo único que se escuchaba del otro lado del comunicador era nada, ya no había conexión. No podían comunicarse con Lavinia de momento… No, peor que eso, ya no sentía la calidez en su oreja, el hechizo que había colocado la rubia había desaparecido definitivamente. ¿Qué habría sucedido del otro lado de la línea? Tobio se volteo hacia el más pequeño quien aún seguía revisando los detalles de la investigación, absorto en esto _\- Vali, deja eso, hay que ir hacia donde esta Lavinia, la conexión se corto repentinamente, puede ser que esté en problemas._

Por un momento Tobio creyó ver sorpresa y preocupación de parte del chico ante lo que acababa de decirle, suficiente para distraerlo de su búsqueda, pero no duro mucho antes de que empezara a agarrar las hojas y guardarlas en la mochila del pelinegro.

- _De acuerdo… Igual ya encontré lo más importante de todo esto, supongo que a Azazel le interesara-_ dijo tras terminar su tarea y pasarle la mochila al mayor. Este se la aseguro al hombro y volteo su vista hacia la salida.

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera dar el más mínimo pasó…

 ** _[Eh, Vali…]_**

 _-¿Qué…? ¿De dónde salió esa voz?_

 _-Ikuse Tobio, guarda silencio… ¿Qué ocurre Albion?_

 ** _[Es molesto pero acabo de detectar la presencia de alguien]_**

 _-¿Eh?_

 ** _[El mocoso azul y el ave roja se dirigen hacia aquí… Ah, muy tarde]_**

El sonido de pisadas llego a los oídos de Tobio y Vali. Pasos avanzando por el pasillo por el que ellos habían llegado, tan cerca que debían estar casi al otro lado de la puerta. Y en la habitación dos reacciones diferentes se daban entre los miembros de Grigori. El pelinegro no podía procesar lo que había pasado, una voz repentina se había comunicado con ellos (o más bien con Vali) y les había advertido de dos presencias que se dirigían a ellos. La voz sonaba fuerte y clara, como si la hubiera dicho alguien en aquella misma habitación, y el niño lo había llamado Albion… ¿Ese no era el nombre con el que denominaba al Dragón que vivía dentro de su Sacred Gear? El Chuunibyou, su familia (o ausencia de esta), sus prodigiosos poderes, etc., Tobio tomo la decisión de que cuando volvieran al departamento, cuestionaría mas a Vali, Azazel, Lavinia, a quien sea acerca del chico, de que le había ocurrido. Pero por el momento se puso en posición de defensa, con Jin a su lado colocado en la misma actitud para enfrentar a quien fuera que se estuviera acercando.

Por su parte, el peliplata solo podía observar la puerta con una ligera emoción. Si Albion le había advertido solo podía significar que las dos personas detrás de la puerta eran posibles enemigos, y poderosos por lo que los instintos del chico decían. Sus labios se curvearon en aquella retorcida y espeluznante sonrisa suya, augurio de que su deseo por batallas despertaba, apartando de lado otros pensamientos.

La puerta se abrió y dos figuras se dejaron ver. Y cada grupo pudo analizar al otro…

* * *

 **En otro lugar**

Una enorme sala, con varias personas acostadas en camas y conectados a equipos médicos se hallaban descansando. O en otra forma de decir, se hallaban en un completo coma. 232 estudiantes, así como las familias de estos. Una figura de cabello oscuro se movia entre las camas, buscando a alguien en particular.

-Ah, donde estarán esos dos…-la frase se corto a la mitad, deteniéndose en una de las camas. En ella un chico pelirrojo con perforaciones se hallaba recostado. La placa médica informaba su nombre: Maeda Nobushige. La figura sonrió-¿…Así que este es uno de los chicos que busca Satanael, eh? Entonces supongo que no es bueno que lo hagamos esperar.

El de cabellos oscuros trono sus dedos y el chico en coma desapareció. Por su parte, el hombre aun tenía alguien más a quien buscar.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 **Bueno, siendo sincero ni idea si alguien leerá esto (considerando que tarde tanto en actualizar posiblemente cualquier interés se haya ido) pero bueno, si llegaron hasta acá y no se hartaron antes eso ya me alegra. En principio me disculpo por la tardanza (y no puedo prometer que no volverá a pasar), tuve problemas para escribir… pero bueno no entrare mucho en detalle qué sino suena a que me estoy justificando y tratando de hacerles olvidar la tardanza con esta larga frase que no termino de… *alguien lo golpea con un tomate en la cara* Me lo merecía… Plan fallido, bueno, solo espero que les haya gustado =) *le vuelven a lanzar otro tomate*…Ese sí que no creo habérmelo merecido…*otro y la cara le queda toda embarrada de rojo* De acuerdo, mejor me pongo a responder reviews antes de que mi cara se vuelva un plato para puré de toma-*le lanzan otro pero este lo logra esquivar*-te… ya terminemos con esto…**

 **Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Me alegra que así te pareciera, trate lo posible de que uno se pudiera identificar con Tobio ya que cumple el papel tanto de coprotagonista como de hermano mayor. Como ya te había comentado, los OC van a ser solo personajes de otras obras que por obviedad no pertenecen al canon de DxD, obviamente modificados para que tenga sentido que aparezcan acá xD**

 **Wolf1998: Que bien que te haya gustado, mm, Tobio con harem es una posibilidad que estoy barajando dependiendo como se desarrollen las cosas, pero es posible (aunque de momento solo tengo a Natsume y Sae como intereses amorosos así que también dependerá si logro pensar mas). Sobre lo de Slash Dog, no sé si habrás leído el MP que te envié hace tiempo pero por ahí te pase por donde leer.**

 **Anonimous-type: Gracias por leer.**

 **BlackDeath171: Gracias por leer, como dije arriba lamento la tardanza.**

 **Bueno, también a causa del anon que pidió ValiXRossweisse, mmm, tenía pensado que las únicas chicas del harem de Issei que tomara para esto fueran Kuroka y Le Fay, pero no niego que tengo algún par de ideas para un posible desarrollo con la valquiria, así que lo dejare a pregunta abierta al menos hasta que termine la saga del Dios Perro.**

 **Por cierto, que tengo que aclarar, cuando terminé de leer este capítulo definitivamente el protagonista parecía más Tobio que Vali, así que estoy pensando que el próximo capítulo lo escribiré en primera persona o al menos no habrá tanto pensamiento de Tobio.**

 **Y bueno, si alguien tiene una crítica, una recomendación, o lo que sea (incluso tomates (?)) es libre de mandarla =)**

 **Hasta la próxima, Dark Mare Dragon.**


End file.
